From Xmen to Avengers
by RECKLESS SOLDIER-MS
Summary: SoA spinoff: The X-men reform and rebuild, facing threats to their dwindling species awaiting the awakening of the mutant messiah. The Apprentice and four X-men assemble as a team, to face the foes the Xmen wont and save the lives XForce will destroy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the X-men or the Avengers, what I do own is my characters Sieg, Noah and Virgil

This is a spinoff of my Struggle of the Apprentice series, this is something I've done for fun but it also sets up scenarios for the Hunt and my future Second Coming fic. This is set after my Rise of the Dead fic, so spoilers for that, plus you might not understand this without reading that fic. So without further a due I present my fic

* * *

From X-men to Avengers

Chapter 1: Formation/Aftermath

Scott Summers had lost count of the amount of times repairs needed to be done to the mansion. In fact it was rare for some kind of damage not being done to the mansion. This was where it all began for the X-men; it was something that remained a constant presence in Xavier's dream. Teaching young mutants to accept humanity was essential to uniting humans and mutants. In the wake of the Gothica incident, it was decided by Xavier that the mansion would be rebuilt into a smaller facility while the students and younger X-men would go to Utopia. Magneto's old asteroid M had been converted into its own nation floating on the sea. The Xavier institute would be the mutant populations link to the world of humanity. Wolverine was making the finishing touches to the mansion gate, attaching the sign to the front.

"X-Men Corporation" Logan read gruffly.

"That was Crowner's idea, not exactly a step up from Stark Tower is it Logan?" Jean asked.

She wore what would be the standard casual uniform for the X-men, which resembled what the X-men wore during their street clothing days. Scott walked to his wife's side, kissing her cheek softly. Ever since it had been revealed that the Scott that had an affair with Emma was in fact a Skrull Jean and the real Scott spent as much time together as they could. Logan had even taken to spending his nights at the bars he got drunk at, while other X-men with heightened senses tried their own methods to block out the sounds emanating from the couple's bedroom.

"Never thought I'd see the day we'd make the mansion smaller" Bobby said.

The youngest of the founding X-men chuckled as he looked at the scaled down mansion. It was grand, but not as big as school facilities. Now the mansion was purely a base for the X-men. Xavier worked on Cerebra down below. The machine only detected a handful of mutants, most of them centred on Utopia. Xavier removed the helmet and rolled his way out of the machine. Getting used to his paralysis was no difficult task considering he had spent half of his adult life on a wheelchair, something he had been reduced to until Forge and Beast could build a more advanced hover chair. Xavier turned his head to the danger room, already hearing explosions coming from the rebuilt simulation chamber. He rolled into the control room, to see Gambit running the simulations.

"Ah Professor, Remy think we've got some mighty fine upgrades that every body was dazzling to test out, hope you don't mind" The Cajun mutant said.

"Not at all, I assume the safety protocols are on" Xavier said.

"Don't worry professor Remy's got that covered, some bruises, but no more buzz saws, just plain old holograms"

But even a hologram could be life threatening, considering these holograms were made from Shiar technology. X-men were now practicing fighting ever-changing opponents. Gambit was testing different simulated environments and opponents. Rogue and her team ran through the midst of a Brood nest. She accessed Havok's powers, blowing several Brood bugs away with solar blasts. Colossus charged head first into the Brood, whilst Nightcrawler teleported them into the air. He then landed and kicked a Brood across the head. Gambit pushed a button, changing the scenery to a roman battlefield. A centurion tried to slash Shadowcat across the chest, but Kitty phased through the soldier and kicked him round the back of the head. Rogue then accessed Wolverine's powers, healing a knife wound and punching the legionnaire across the head.

"Come on Gambit, turn the difficulty up a bit" Kid Vulcan said as he blasted away several legionnaires.

"Be careful what you wish for" Gambit smirked.

With a press of a button he made the little brother of Cyclops regret his words. The scenery shifted into the savage land. Kid Vulcan and Darwin widened their eyes as a group of dinosaurs rampaged towards them.

"Like I said be careful what you wish for" Gambit said before bursting into laughter.

Beast grunted as he heard yet another explosion from the Danger Room. The sooner the danger room was sound proofed the better because it got in the way of his work. He finished running the scan over his patient and slid her out of the cylinder medical scanner. Laurie Collins sighed in relief, feeling slightly claustrophobic from the experience.

"I thought I went through something like this when you found me during the invasion" Laurie said, going to the changing room to change out of her medical robe.

"That was a scan for your biology, what I've carried out just now is a temporal energy scanning in order to discover special particles consisting of a series of microbes fused with your very DNA structure" Hank explained.

"Am I supposed to understand any of that?" Laurie asked, putting on her shirt and jeans and stepping out of the changing room.

"Well in short those particles are the life forms found in the space between realities, whatever bought you to our reality passed you through that space, where these microns interacted with you in order to adapt your body to our own reality"

"So they're harmless?"

"Oh yes, perfectly, in fact they're basically bacteria" Hank said.

"Don't use those words…you'll make her feel dirty" Warren said as he and Betsy walked into the room.

"So what's the prognosis then Hank?" Betsy asked.

"I spoke with Reed Richards, Laurie here is definitely an alternate version of our Laurie" Beast said.

"But I have her memories, or my memories…god this alternate reality stuff is complicated, I remember getting shot at and before that my arm being half destroyed by Kevin" Laurie said.

"And yet you have a perfectly healthy hand, it could be that your world is very similar to ours, or those particles altered your memories in order to help you adapt to this world, I'm not quite sure, I'll have to interview the other alternate reality counter parts"

"What counterparts?" Angel asked.

"The ones that Gothica recruited, it turns out they weren't clones as we thought, but alternate versions of us, I found similar particles to the ones on Laurie's body on them"

"You haven't talked to them?" Betsy asked.

"I fear I never will talk to them, Emma is taking them to Utopia with the students"

Betsy and Warren both had looks of disdain at the mention of Emma's name. Despite the revelation that Emma had been brainwashed to serve Osborn she still had in fact been secretly meeting with his Cabal. She had to be punished for her actions, so she was chosen to take the students to Utopia where she would teach them. Emma dressed in her usual white attire. A white blouse with the X symbol on her chest, a cloak attached to the blouse, opera style gloves and form fitting white trousers and boots. She sat in the pilot seat of the new X-wing with her chaperones Warpath and Rachel Grey watching her closely. Sat behind them were the Xavier students, the legacies of the X-men.

From the old Paragon squad sat Trance and Pixie with Emma's private students the Stepford Cuckoos. Gambit's old student Bling sat with Ink, Cipher, Anole and Blindfold. Indra sat with Loa, Elixir, Surge and Prodigy. Emma noted that only two of her students were sitting together; Mercury and Rockslide. The two of them were sitting with the young mutant Noah, a mutant with control of light and darkness and possible schizophrenia or an actual entity shared his body with him. No one knew for sure what he was, but right now he was a mutant whom could benefit from the facility Emma was setting up on Utopia.

"So Cuckoos how does it feel to have emotions again?" Pixie asked the triplets.

"I wanted to find Sieg" Celeste said.

Phoebe and Mindee glared at Pixie while Trance smacked her elbow against her chest. Emma made a note to talk to her three "daughters" when they got settled into Utopia. Right now her concern was primarily on Laurie, Laura and Sooraya. The clone of Wolverine and Dust told Emma they would get to Utopia there own way, while Laurie instead chose to remain in Westchester with her mother. Emma knew that something was on the horizon, the arrival of these alternate reality versions of the X-men were build-ups to something bigger. Plus there were still people out there whom wanted the first mutant child born after M-day dead. Scott and Jean had entrusted Hope to Cable, whom had disappeared after the Gothica incident. But Emma intended to make sure that her students and mutant kind as a whole was ready for whatever was on its way.

* * *

They needed to be ready for whatever was coming. He knew Gothica was just the beginning, Laura told him about Hank's findings concerning the alternate reality X-men.

Cyclops and Wolverine thought that Gothica was still out there. But he wasn't their priority. The priority was Hope, keeping her and Cable safe and other mutants. That would require work behind the scenes. They needed to be harder and darker; the rules of super heroes didn't apply to them. Domino looked over her pistols, lazily loading bullets in her magazines. Rahne was apprehensive about being here, but she had already been part of the team for too long. Warren walked into the room, planning to meet Betsy later for dinner. Right now he needed to pay attention to Cyclops and Wolverine's meeting. X-Force was the best team for what it did, but was what it did necessary?

Sieg didn't say why, but he told them that Gothica was no longer a threat. They left the issue in the air for now, instead deciding to focus their attention on what their new objectives would be. This reality's Laurie Collins was either resurrected, or her body had been stolen, either way Sieg intended on finding the people whom committed the crime and punishing them. A number of Gothica's resurrected servants were also still active, and something needed to be done about them.

"I know some of you guys might have qualms about doing this, but the people whom Gothica brainwashed are lost" Cyclops said.

Warren and Rahne widened their eyes in shock. That was as good as an order to kill their friends. Even resurrected students were to be killed. But that was X-Force's purpose, to wipe out the enemies before they attacked the X-men. Laura could tell that Logan was conflicted, but when the time came to do the deed he would do it without a second's hesitation. She had the same mindset; after all she had been raised to kill by the facility. And the X-men were the only ones left to give her a sense of purpose. But now she had joined Sieg's team of Avengers, with a similar proactive goal to X-force. And yet she didn't tell Sieg about X-Force's current mission.

As Sieg carried out his mission briefing, Laura wondered why she didn't tell him. She was part of an unofficial Avengers team and X-Force, their goals were similar and yet she couldn't bring herself to tell Sieg about Wolverine and Cyclops's plans. Sofia also seemed conflicted for some reason and though Sooraya wore her robes, Laura could tell that she was only here to deal with Jay Guthrie, whom had been resurrected into a twisted version of Archangel.

"Right now we should prepare ourselves, I've already got a good idea of who can be our mission control expert, and I've managed to find out where Stryker got his guns from, once we're ready we'll attack the home of Tyrone Cash, a mobster in South Africa" Sieg explained.

"I also wouldn't hurt for us to pick us some new possible recruits once in a while, I'm pretty sure that some of the other kids will want to get involved in saving their friends" Michael Pointer said.

"Save? I thought we going to eliminate them" Laura said.

Sofia shook her head while Sieg slammed his hands against the table.

"Damn it X-23 are you trying to live up to your reputation? We're going to take down threats that the Avengers and the X-men wont touch but we're going to do it our way, we'll find out who Gothica gave "second chances" to then we'll find out what happened to our reality's Laurie Collins and bring in the person who committed those crimes…I thought, I thought you'd want to save Julian"

Laura lowered her head, realising why she didn't tell Sieg about X-Force. Because Sieg's Avengers and X-Force would inevitable fight because of their opposite goals. X-Force was a band of killers while these Avengers were trying to save lives.

"We'll meet up here in two weeks time, once we're ready we'll go over to Cash's place, where we'll take him down my way" Sieg said, looking Laura in the eye.

He didn't trust her, although lately he had been withdrawn to the people whom were supposed to be his friends. Sieg would quickly leave the meeting point, get on a bus and leave the Westchester area. Sooraya would fly back to Utopia while Michael Pointer would fly back to Canada. Laura however would go into the town and hitch a ride with Logan.

"What have you been up to X?" Logan asked as Laura climbed into the car.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with" Laura said.

"You ready for tonight?"

"Yes sir!"

Cyclops watched over X-Force as they prepared for their next mission. He knew that there was danger in having Warren fight in his Archangel form. But right now risks needed to be taken. William Stryker, Stephen Lang, Craydon Creed, Bolivar Trask and Cameron Hodge were back from the dead and something needed to be done about them. That was what X-Force was for. Wolverine had had his Adamantium stripped from him by Gothica. But he was still as dangerous as ever, he would be leading X-Force. Domino had killed people before, and she had worked with Cable's original X-Force. She was the perfect ally and member for X-Force. And Warren's Death form was a valuable asset, Cyclops couldn't think in terms of morality. Right now tactics was all that mattered and the tactics demanded the death of these anti mutant leaders. If that meant using a child like X-23 then that was how things would have to go.

* * *

Emma Frost's arrival on Utopia hadn't been a warm welcoming. Wanda Maximoff wasn't anywhere to be seen, Magneto had probably suggested keeping her out of sight for now. What Emma did know was that Magneto had also welcomed Namor and his people to Utopia. The people of Atlantis were using a support pole that Magneto built to keep the island a float as a new city. Namor burst out of the water, landing on the thick rock to welcome Emma.

"Frost, it is good to see you again" Namor said.

"Likewise Namor, has Magneto not come to greet me?" Emma asked.

"Alas I think he took your suggestion to kill the Scarlet Witch personally"

"My suggestion still stands; she is a threat to every human and mutant in existence"

"Indeed, come Emma allow me to show you to your quarters"

"Actually Namor I think it would be better if we took our prisoners to the holding facility I suggested"

"Yes…very well" Namor said.

Emma smiled, knowing that her telepathy was working. Namor knew about the prison underneath Utopia but he knew nothing about the fact that Emma was keeping Sebastian Shaw locked away. Magneto was immune to her telepathy because of his helmet, but not even he had discovered the secret cells Emma used to hold particularly dangerous prisoners. These alternate reality X-men would be the latest editions to the prison. She and Namor moved into the underground prison, with some super strong mutants whom helped to carry the capsules containing the alternate versions of the X-men.

"Right here will be fine Namor" Emma said.

Namor placed the cell containing an alternate Cyclops on a magnetic lock. The other Dark X-men were put on separate locks away from one another. Emma ran a quick check over the prisoners and smiled, they were all healthy and thinking over the things they had done.

"Thank you Namor"

"It's no problem Miss Frost, perhaps you'd like for me to give you a small tour of the new Atlantis while your students get settled in" Namor said.

"I'd like that, just give me a moment and I'll be joining you" Emma said.

Namor walked out of the prison and Emma turned to one of the secret doors she kept. Typing the code into the console, the door slid open and Emma walked into the secret prison cells. Sebastian Shaw got out of his bed and marched towards the cell door. Emma couldn't here him cursing her name on the other side, but the sight of his bleeding knuckles caused her to smile. He still hadn't gotten the idea that his powers didn't work inside the power-dampening chamber. Then she turned to her next prisoner, resurrected and brain washed by Selene. In the aftermath of Gothica's attack, Emma had discovered Wither, wounded by Sieg. Knowing that he former student was lost, Emma had him imprisoned in the cell. Emma didn't regret any of it, because she knew that crossing these lines was necessary. She walked out of the prison and linked her arm with Namor's.

"Well King Namor I'm all yours for the day" She said.

The Atlantean king swung Emma round, grabbing her chin. She closed her eyes as he pulled her lips into his.

* * *

X-23 stood by Wolverine's side as they staked out the location of the Right. The Right were a group of armoured anti-mutant soldiers. Cameron Hodge was their leader but this was a simple gathering ground. But no one had been to this location in hours. Domino yawned as she looked down the sight of her rifle, she couldn't see anyone inside the building. Wolverine and X-23 sniffed at the air, people had been here recently, along with a familiar scent.

"All right team, move in" Wolverine said.

But the members of X-Force stopped as they heard Cyclops over the radio.

"Team forget it, the Right has already been hit" Cyclops said.

Archangel growled in fury before slicing a vent in half. Wolverine sighed, pulling off his cowl and making his way off the rooftop. X-Force gathered at Angel's Aerie in Colorado. Cyclops stood at the front of the team as they watched a news report regarding the fate of the Right gathering ground.

"Police crews today picked up numerous anti-mutant gang members, evidence was anonymously given to the police, leading to an official raid on the gang hideout, Hammer agents recovered numerous weapons and armour of unknown origin, liaisons tell us that currently the Right members are awaiting trial"

"Someone hit the base before we could" Wolverine said.

"No, he was much subtler, he took pictures of the scene and recorded anti-mutant speeches, though the police cant prosecute them for living out their rights they can be prosecuted for all the illegal weapons and tech that they possessed, then each member gets his background checked, leading to the police discovering their alleged involvement in mutant killings, which prosecutors and district attorneys will use to raise their sentences" Scott explained.

"So basically we spent months of research on nothing" Domino said.

Laura found herself confused; she couldn't understand why the adults were angry. Whoever had gotten involved insured that the Right members wouldn't harm any more mutants. She understood the fact that they had wasted time and effort, but someone besides them had gotten results and avoided blood shed.

"Any idea who it could have been?" Warren asked.

"It's no concern right now, we've got another problem" Scott said.

"Great, what now?" Domino asked.

"The Canadian government has reported that Michael Pointer has left Omega Flight with the Guardian suit"

"Have they done anything to stop him"

"No!"

"So what are we going to do, kill him?" Wolverine asked gruffly.

"Please Logan, that's not all X-Force is about" Scott said.

"Really, cause that seems to be exactly what its about, we hear that someone took down a right base without blood shed and your not over the moon, were you hoping we'd kill them?"

"You know that blood shed is the last thing I want"

"And yet your still sanctioning us, Jean would be ashamed"

"If that's what you think then you don't know her at all"

"That's enough both of you, this isn't the time for us to be bickering" Warren said.

"Angel's right, I'm more concerned about what Pointer's doing with his new found freedom" Domino said.

* * *

In the wilderness of Canada, Michael Pointer was currently at work. For too long had others manipulated him. The force known as Xorn controlled him as the Collective, Sasquatch had threatened him into joining Omega Flight and Osborn had tried to brainwash him with power. Now for once in a long time he was free to make his own choices. And he chose to save lives with his power. Flying across the Wilderness, Michael or Guardian as he chose to call himself intercepted a falling plane. He cut off the wings with his energy blasts and began to wrap the rest of the plane with an energy barrier. Pouring all of his concentration into the barrier, he altered the planes course and speed. He knew this area well; if he was going to be Canada's local hero then he would need to know his country well. The snow up ahead was thick, thick enough to act as a cushion along with the barrier.

"Everyone brace yourselves" He said.

He let out a yell as the plane impacted with the snow. The large aircraft slid across the snow, leaving a trail of clear grass behind it. Michael let out a final yell as he dashed in front of the plane. Using his personal force and his own speed, Michael acted as a brake for the plane. When the plane finally stopped, he sighed in relief before flying to the door. Pulling the door off of its hinges, Guardian looked inside the plane. He checked the crew and the passengers, they were all non responsive. But they were alive and breathing, they looked as if they were in some kind of hypnotic state. Michael looked down the corridor of the plane and narrowed his eyes. He didn't know much about super villains, but he had read enough to know a super villain when he saw one.

"Proud to be Canadian I see, I like patriotism in my men" She said.

She had blonde hair and wore a red mask with yellow markings on her neck, wrists and legs. Her suit was a grey colour and hugged her body. Raising her hands, her eyes glowed a yellow colour as she gave off a yellow pulse. Michael didn't know why but he couldn't help but look into this woman's eyes. She was beautiful and her tight uniform left little to the imagination.

"Come closer little Guardian, come listen to Hypnotia" She chanted.

Michael had never heard of Hypnotia, but he didn't care. Her voice was enchanting and her eyes drew him towards her.

"Obey me, obey me, love me, love only me"

He raised his arms, walking towards her, to embrace her as she commanded.

"Be my pet, my slave!"

Guardian's eyes widened as he heard the words slip from her mouth. Obey, slave, pet, they were all the words and names of the manipulated.

'No' He thought. 'No, no, no, not again…not ever again!'

He had sworn never again to be used; yet here he was inches from breaking that oath. Years ago the collective powers of the depowered mutants and the mysterious being known as Xorn had taken over his body. Months after that Sasquatch and the Canadian government had forced him to join Omega Flight, regarding him as a criminal and a murderer; they used his guilt to form their mock Alpha Flight. During the invasion, Osborn had taken him from Omega Flight and driven him mad with power. Now, someone else was yet again manipulating him.

"No…NOT EVER AGAIN!" Michael yelled.

He fired a blast from his hand, hitting Hypnotia in the chest. The hypnotist fell to the ground and the passengers on the plane snapped out of their hypnotised states. They looked at Michael in a mix of shock and awe.

"Please citizens, if you could calmly vacate the plane and await the authorities then I will dispose of this villain…did anyone remember her name?" Michael asked.

He engulfed Hypnotia in an energy field, carrying her out of the plane. Leaving the woman bound and gagged on the snow, Michael helped the passengers get off the plane. As a change over his usual welcoming, the civilians didn't regard him with fear. Wearing the Guardian costume had its advantages.

"Thank you Mr Guardian" A child said.

"It's no problem kid, just remember to stay in school and listen to your parents" Michael had to avoid inwardly chuckling at his situation.

Despite the cliché, helping people felt right to Michael. He handed Hypnotia over to the authorities and stayed to see if the passengers weren't hurt. Whilst checking over a shocked boy, Michael over heard the policemen talking.

"This is the third one this week" One of the officers said.

"At least we caught them this time, I'd hate to think what these artificial mutants are planning"

"There's no planning, they're just adrenaline junkies looking to make names for themselves in the super villain industry, the captain says we'll be hitting a gathering ground of theirs on the south side" The Police officer explained.

As he flew away from the area, Guardian pushed his finger against his mask's ear, accessing his radio.

"Sieg, you might want to get the team together, I've just got a good potential mission for us"

* * *

Sooraya was well aware of the fact that Emma Frost knew of Sieg's plans. She was one of the world's most powerful psychics after all. But the scantily clad teacher hadn't yet confronted her on it. Instead she ran her teaching sessions, veining ignorance.

"All right class, for today I thought we would skips ethics and social sciences and instead move onto information on enemies of the X-men you know little about, first we start with the Right" Emma began, clicking a button on the projector.

A picture popped up, showing numerous green battle armours, with smiley faces on the masks.

"How are we supposed to take smiley faces seriously?" Noah asked.

"That is precisely why they are a threat to our species Noah, the smiley faces aren't intimidating and this could lead an opponent into a false sense of security, be sure to never fall for this trap, the Right possess advanced technology, technology that is only getting more advanced"

"Is the right still active?" Loa asked.

"One must always suspect that an enemy has survived, unless you witness their deaths first hand"

Emma then bought up the image of a woman wearing similar clothing to hers. However the very sight of this black haired, black clothed woman gave Sooraya a sick feeling.

"This is Selene, the former Black Queen of the Hellfire Club, though she is apparently dead her abilities included the absorption of life energy, which prolonged her life and healed her wounds, she also possesses pyrokinesis, knowledge of magic and torture, mind control and power seduction and manipulation abilities, enemies like her are never to be taken lightly and if you ever encounter an enemy like her, show her no mercy" Emma explained.

Her eyes had remained particularly focused on Sooraya. Turning her face away, Sooraya did her best not to think about Sieg or her other friends. She couldn't give Emma an excuse to stop her from doing what needed to be done for their lost friends. Sooraya knew that with Sieg's team of Avengers then she would be able to do something that the X-men weren't focused on, saving their friends. She needed to save Jay Guthrie, not for her friends or for Jay's family but for him. Sooraya felt her phone vibrate; when she got out of class she checked it once she was alone.

"We've got our first mission, meet us at the usual place tonight"

* * *

Sofia Montega had once been a mutant. Now she was just a regular human being, or so people thought. By day she worked at a diner in New York, the people were friendly but the service wasn't exactly satisfactory. But it was cheap, cheap enough for the underprivileged and lower class of New York. It was cheap also enough for Sofia to see Sieg there every other day. At night, Sofia spent her time as the vigilante Renaissance. She hunted down gang members and particularly focused on anti-mutant gangs. And in between her solo work she decided that she'd help Sieg out with his team. After all his mission was to find their reality's Laurie Collins.

'Speak of the devil' Sofia thought as Sieg walked into diner.

He sat at a table, his face devoid of a smile. Sofia walked over to his table with her notepad ready.

"What will it be today Sieg?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you when I get the chance Sofia" Sieg said.

"What about?"

"Something I can't talk about amongst your co-workers" Sieg motioned to the staff.

"Did you get a lead?" Sofia asked, her voice as low as a whisper.

"No, nothing like that, the original plan still stands, lets discuss it later okay" Sieg said.

Sofia nodded her head and put her pen to the paper.

"So, ordering anything?" She asked.

"Yes please, get me a…" Sieg suddenly paused, reaching into his pocket.

He pulled out his phone, pressing it against his ear. Sofia watched him for a moment, wishing she still had her wind powers. Back when she was "Wind dancer" she could listen to people's voices through the wind. God she missed those days, the carefree days when she was a part of the New Mutants training squad. They were the next generation, but that was all ruined now. She and David were depowered, but while David still lived with the X-men she had been reduced to living on her own in an apartment. Josh was struggling between controlling his powers of healing and killing whilst trying to maintain a healthy relationship with Loa. Laurie, their Laurie was dead and her body taken. Noriko's attitude was as bad as ever, although at least she was on the verge of repairing her relationship with David. But Jay was missing, presumably resurrected by Gothica, his wings twisted into a mockery of Archangel.

"Sofia!" she was snapped out of her remembrance by Sieg's voice. "When you've got time, meet me in the alleyway, we've got out first potential mission" He whispered.

Sofia Montega smiled, hiding her nerves well. As Renascence she had access to some powerful technology. But formerly as a Wind Dancer she could fly. She really missed that feeling.

* * *

Wolverine walked into the dining hall in Warren's mansion. Domino was sat at the table with Warren and Rahne. Logan sniffed, finding no trace of Laura.

"Where's X?" He asked.

"No idea" Domino said.

Logan growled, whatever the girl was up to this was a mission they could have used her for. Cyclops soon walked into the room, throwing a file onto the table. A photo slid out of the file and Domino and Warren both raised their eyebrows at the profile picture. The boy in the picture had a blank expression and blonde streaks through his thick black hair.

"Is this Virgil?" Warren asked.

"Yep, Emma got a fix on his location with Utopia's Cerebro"

"What do you want us to do?" Domino asked.

"Isn't it obvious, we find the kid and get him to tell us how he's suddenly popped up on Cerebro as a mutant when he was one of the students depowered after M-Day" Logan explained.

Far away from Angel's mansion, a boy with black hair walked through the corridors of an abandoned building. He had blonde streaks in his hair and a yellow vein throbbing over his cheek. It was the remains of the Technarch virus, the force that Gothica used to revive him. He was here to get rid of the virus and for his own personal reasons.

"You know I would have thought you'd go to the X-men" A woman said in the darkness.

"They can't help me" The boy said bitterly.

"True, but why come to me?"

"Because you're an expert on mutants, because these "artificial mutants" are your doing, and because I know that going to you for help will get to the X-men" He explained.

"You hate them don't you?"

"I hate Frost, I hate Summers, they're the ones who've compromised, who've forgotten Xavier's dream" He growled.

He heard the clack of high heel boots. Suddenly he swung around, narrowing his eyes at the woman. Her face was an inch from his and her arm was wrapped softly across his shoulder. She had chalk white skin and red coated lips. Her black hair hung over her shoulders, matching her black corset and boots. She was dressed in tight black clothing with a lot of skin showing.

"Virgil are you asking me, the reincarnation of one of the X-men's deadliest villain's for a favour?" She asked.

Virgil grabbed her other wrist, his eyes glaring at the red diamond symbol on her forehead.

"I want you to change me back into a mutant!"

Next Chapter 2: Compromise

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of this short series


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own the X-men

Merry Christmas everyone, enjoy this update before I sit back and enjoy my presents

* * *

From X-men to Avengers

Chapter 2: Compromise

Compromise, that had been all the X-men did as of late. Virgil once wanted to be an X-man. Now he was disgusted by the very ideal. They threw aside their dreams and morals for more convenient ones. When others compromised, they lectured them, when they were just as bad. Their stupidity cost Virgil his life and the lives of all his classmates. Now they refused to learn from their lessons and were instead repeating the mistakes of the past. Alls they did was compromise, but the compromising didn't gain anything. The X-men had blood on their hands for now reason at all. Virgil knew that sometimes compromises needed to be made, that was why he was compromising now.

"Miss Sinister" had strapped him into a chair, linked to numerous computers. Virgil hated the darkness in the room; then again it was up to Sinister's personal tastes. He tried to move his arms, but the straps were too tight. If he out more effort into an escape he probably would be able to break loose. But he wanted what was about to happen. Claudine Renko flipped numerous switches on the machines she used, triggering sparks from electrical equipment, including the wires linking the machines to the chair. She opened a small case, revealing a set of syringes and series of potions. Virgil kept his eyes narrowed, constantly watching the clone. She smiled, the young man didn't trust her at all, smart.

"What happens after you get you powers back?" Claudine asked.

"It's none of your concern" Virgil said.

"Humour me!"

"I go back to the X-men; I kill Emma Frost, Summers and anyone who gets in my way"

"Haven't you heard, the Cyclops who sent you to your death was a Skrull" Claudine said.

"That doesn't matter, none of it does…I'm not going to justify myself, least of all to you"

Claudine smiled, inserting one of the formulas into a syringe.

"I'm going to give you a series of injections, then I'll ignite these machines, the shock will cause a reaction that'll form extra genes in your DNA, you'll have regained your original powers" She explained.

"And it'll also wipe away the Techorganic virus?" Virgil asked.

"On that matter we can discuss my payment, there are two things I want, the virus inside you, for that and another price I'll restore your powers"

"What's the second thing?"

"Something small and insignificant, something I can remember, something we might both enjoy" Claudine explained.

Virgil thought for a moment and widened his eyes, realising what she was talking about. He glared at the woman, his body tensing.

"YOU BETTER BE JOKING!" Virgil yelled.

"Come on Virgil, don't tell me you don't like girls…oh wait you don't like boys either"

"What makes you think that I'll…with you" Virgil cringed.

"Because your desperate Virgil, your without a purpose, you need to get that feeling you had as a mutant back now I'm offering you the opportunity to get that feeling back, and what your paying me isn't much you know, I could capture one of the other Undead running around, or I could find whomever took Eli Bard's arm, either way I will get the virus and as for a little physical contact alls I need to do is go into a bar and take my pick, so really doing this for me is no big thing…but if you don't want to then I suppose I could just leave you be"

Claudine put her syringe down, closing the box.

"Wait" Virgil said.

She smiled sultry walking back over to him.

"You…you win" He said.

X-men never compromise, Virgil wasn't an X-man and he knew now that he never would be. Miss Sinister stabbed a syringe into his neck, drawing out the virus that was used to reanimate him. Then she injected a red serum in through his wrist. Virgil felt his blood boil and he squeezed his hands tightly. His temperature shot up and sweat ran down his face. Claudine then injected a blue formula in through Virgil's elbow. He threw his head back, cringing in pain as he felt the sting of the needles. She injected another serum in through his abs and he felt the whole world for quiet. Miss Sinister leant against his chair, bringing her lips to his ear.

"This is the one that hurts the most" She said.

Suddenly, she stabbed the syringe into his neck and he gagged in pain. Virgil's body shook, his teeth grinded together and his hands went white. Miss Sinister walked over towards each machine, flipping the massive switches. Electricity suddenly surged into the chair and straight into Virgil's veins. He yelled in agony, his eyes glowing as his scream echoed inside the lab. The glow of his eyes changed from red to blue and light began to course around him. His arms jerked and the straps binding him snapped.

Claudine put her hands to her eyes as the young man's body gave off a brilliant light. She had seen in with countless others but she never got used to the show of power. When her hand left her eyes she smiled. Virgil stood off his chair, shirtless and looking healthier than ever. He stared at his hands, keeping his eyes on both of them. Then he closed his eyes, remembering his days at the mansion, the days when he was a mutant. Claudine gasped in a mix of awe and intrigue as glowing crystals floated in Virgil's hands.

He looked at the crystals and with a thought he changed their shapes. They expanded, stretching out and forming two crystal swords. His eyes gave off a blue glow and with another thought his body was enveloped in darkness. He reappeared behind Claudine, shattering his blades and gripping the woman's shoulders.

"Let's just get this over with"

* * *

Emma Frost moaned, curled around the covers of her bed. She rose from her sleep, wrapping the sheets around her. It came as no shock that her bed was empty. After all Namor was a king, he had other business to attend to. That reminded Emma of her own business. Walking over to her wardrobe she opened the doors to reveal her countless white outfits. She didn't know what to wear; it had to be something powerful, comfortable and white. White was no problem since all of her clothes were white; comfortable also wasn't a problem considering the fact that her clothes fit her body nicely. And powerful…think for a second what power is to a woman.

The White Queen caught the eyes of many as she walked through the facilities of Utopia. Magneto's Acolytes quickly forgot their suspicions and instead looked at Emma Frost in wonder. Her white uniform made her look like royalty. But women found it degrading. Amelia Voight shook her head in disgust, walking into her office. Dr Nemesis thankfully wasn't outside of the medical bay; otherwise he never would have gotten in.

"Any injuries we should be concerned about Nemesis?" Amelia asked.

"Nothing, the X-men are all cleared medically, although I haven't had a chance to analyse Miss Frost yet" Dr Nemesis explained.

"Don't sound too eager" Amelia said, shaking her head.

Magneto looked over Utopia, the home of some of the last surviving mutants in the world. But psychics like Monet St Croix and Rachel Grey were beginning to detect artificial mutants. That made Magneto wonder, had the high evolutionary restored the power of other mutants? Magneto shook the question from his mind and turned to his daughter's bedroom. Wanda was enjoying her time on Utopia, interacting with her sons Thomas and William. But in between super villains and repairing New York, the Avengers and the X-men were debating what would be done with her. Xavier and Strange had no concerns over Wanda's sanity or her power. But others, Magneto included did no share their optimism. Magneto knew that Emma Frost wasn't just here to teach mutants, she was there to keep an eye on Wanda. But Magneto swore, he wouldn't let that witch near his daughter.

Emma knew that it was only a matter of time before Wanda Maximoff's fate was decided. The Avengers debated with one another, but a large majority wanted what Emma wanted. Not just to punish the woman whom decimated half of the mutant population but to stamp out an imminent threat to all life on Earth. In Emma's eyes the Scarlet Witch was a time bomb waiting to go off. The more they waited, the bigger the damage from Wanda's next break would be. As a woman with the power to alter reality there was no telling what she would do next. The sooner she was put down the better. And Emma wasn't the only one whom felt that way.

* * *

Wolverine leant against the wall of the apartment, looking out of the window at X-Force's target. Domino was on the rooftops, readying her sniper rifle. Warren and Rahne were amongst the crowd, blending into the background. Their target was a threat to the mutant species, a man whom bared the knowledge of more than just artificial mutants. Scott had told them that Virgil had been seen talking with this man before his mutant gene reappeared. He either pointed Virgil in the right direction or he was the man whom restored his gene. Wolverine narrowed his eyes, spotting the target walking amongst the crowds. He was wearing a thick brown coat with a hood that covered his face. Rahne was walking behind him, her eyes changing into slits.

"Damn it X where are you?" Logan wondered.

X-23 wasn't with them for this mission, that made Logan question her commitment to the team. Then again he and Cyclops shouldn't be using her anyway. But these compromises were necessary.

"Rahne stop, don't get too close to him" Domino said.

The hooded man suddenly stopped in the middle of the crowd. Domino blinked in confusion, the man was right in her targeting sight and Rahne was inches behind him. Most people walked around the man, but Rahne stopped behind him. That was how he knew he was being followed.

"I've got a shot Logan should I take it?" Domino asked.

"No, we need to see what he knows" Logan said.

Rahne's heart was pounding as the man slightly turned his head. He was wearing a mask underneath the hood and Rahne could see him forming a smile. Domino's heart was calm as she kept the target over the hooded man. The hooded man simply stayed still and took a deep breath. He flicked the wrist of his right hand and suddenly, a crack ran across Domino's scope. She looked at her rifle in shock and Rahne attempted to move forward. People bumped into her, pushing her back a bit. In the confusion, she didn't notice the hooded man disappear. Warren also walked through the crowd, trying to spot the target.

"Damn it people where is he?" Logan asked.

"He took out my scope Logan I can't see him" Domino said.

"He's disappeared into the crowd" Rahne said.

Logan sniffed at the air and growled as he turned around. The hooded man was standing right behind him, his right hand giving off a red glow. He thrust his hand forward, unleashing a blast that burnt off Logan's mask. Wolverine felt the flesh on his face sizzle as the force of the blast threw him back. Crashing through the window, Wolverine released a pained yell before he fell onto the hood of a car. Domino scrambled at her harness, taking out a spare scope and locking it onto her rifle. She looked down the sight to see the hole in the window. Much to her shock the hooded man was waving his index finger around. Then he fired a beam from the tip of his finger, it flew over the streets and cut through Domino's shoulder. She yelled, throwing herself back, clutching the tiny hole in her shoulder.

"I'll get him" Warren growled.

"No Warren, not in front of all these people" Rahne said.

"Don't hold back Worthington, give him hell" Wolverine said as his face began to heal.

Warren spread his wings out, throwing off his coat. People's amazement suddenly turned to terror as his wings changed to steel and his skin took on a blue colour. His clothes were ripped apart, replaced by the silver and black costume of the Horseman death. Archangel yelled, flapping his wings and flying towards the window. He crashed through the wall, hissing at the hooded man. But he showed no fear, stepping back only slightly to alter his firing position.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Warren yelled.

The hooded man threw his hand forward, firing two blasts from his hand. One slammed into Warren's chest, knocking him back. But the other tore through the steel of his wings. Warren looked at his shattered right wing in shock as he fell out of the building. Wolverine pulled off his cowl, looking up and widening his eyes as Warren fell towards him. Archangel fell on top of Wolverine and the two of them rolled across the ground. Rahne sniffed at the air, trying to pick up the hooded man's scent, He was casually walking away from the scene, hundreds of panicked civilians going past him.

"Damn it, one guy…one guy got all of us" Domino said, clutching her shoulder.

Rahne ran to Wolverine and Archangel's side. The mission was a failure and she had no choice but to tend to her wounded team mates. She knew that Cyclops and Logan would lecture her later but at least right now her conscience was clear.

* * *

Laura stood amongst the small group of mutants. Well at least three mutants including herself. When Sofia arrived she would be counted as a human and Sieg, well Laura had no idea what Sieg was. He was human at least but the power he possessed was beyond even his mentor Aeon. Then again Laura hadn't seen the full extent of Aeon's powers; she knew that the armour he wore contained tremendous amounts of energy inside his own body. But Sieg had outwardly shown multiple abilities not just based on his sword. Laura's trail of thought was cut as Sieg and Sofia arrived at the meeting point. Sieg stood in the middle of the group, preparing to speak like the leader he was to be.

"Michael, what was it you wanted to talk to us about?" Sieg asked.

Laura found herself confused, most of the time her briefings were just that briefings. But here everyone was more relaxed, even thought the situations they were going to get into were serious. She didn't understand why Sieg trusted Michael Pointer, he had killed Alpha Flight and his powers and possibly his psyche were unstable. And yet Sieg trusted him. That made Laura question his ability as a leader.

Michael nervously walked into the circle, ready to deliver his briefing. He looked at the mutants and former mutants. All of them looked at him with judging eyes and regarded him with distrust. He had been welcomed at the Xavier institute but they still mistrusted him, even hated him.

"Okay you've all heard of these "artificial mutants" haven't you?" Michael asked.

"Yes, people have suddenly appeared with mutant genes" Laura said.

"Well a lot of them are being sighted in Canada, as you know Canada hasn't adopted the Super Human Registration act so a lot of super humans have gone there, but the police in that area have come across numerous cases of super villains and super heroes baring new X-genes, a large majority of these artificial mutants have been residents in Canada, but they had only recently moved over into that region" Michael explained.

"So people have been moving into Canada just after having gained their mutant powers?" Sooraya asked.

"That's speculation, we need proof" Sofia said.

"Sooraya, Laura, one of you needs to get your hands on the Cerebro or Cerebra logs" Sieg said.

"I will try" said Laura.

"Good, until that time we're going to continue studying the layout of the stronghold we're going to attack"

Sieg the n removed a radio from his belt, it was buzzing and repeating a message. The group quickly realised that it was a police scanner.

"We're holed up with a group of mutants, they're robbing an armoured truck, send backup immediately" The police said, following the sound of gunfire.

Sieg turned to the group and nodded his head. They had to step in.

Sooraya flew over the Canadian snow, understanding people's confusion. After all it wasn't everyday they saw a sandstorm in Canada. The Muslim girl spotted her targets. They were around and on top of an armoured car. One had green scaly skin and was mind-controlling insects of various species. Mosquito's were drawing the blood out of the police officers and hornets were swarming the SWAT teams. Beside her stood a bulking figure as big as the Hulks. He had green skin, pointy ears and a tail, a lizard like appearance that compared him to the Abomination. Sooraya spotted the apparent leader of the group, he was Middle Eastern like her and wore red armour and carried…a light sabre.

Sofia didn't know whether she should laugh or laugh harder. This Captain America wannabe was using Darth Maul's light sabre and recording his followers beating up the police. An orange haired man in a green suit was splitting himself into duplicates and attacking the police. An even nuttier man was wielding a hammer similar to Thor's and a sickle. He had sunglasses and wore a harness with electricity flowing from it. Whoever he was he was definitely powerful, someone more a match for…

Michael was nervous, he had an odd feeling that this group was stronger than they let on. He sensed incredible amounts of energy contained within the man wearing the red battle suit. In fact he saw through the armour's glass circle that the pilot was made of red energy. The suit must have been for containment as well as firepower. Michael could sense all the powers these people had, their delicious energy. He shook his head, he didn't siphon of others any more, that wasn't the kind of man he wanted to be. No more compromising!

Laura knew that the group was outmatched in terms of muscle. This rival group also had a Speedster Laura could smell her. They needed to hit hard and fast and without mercy. Logic told her that much and her own training with Logan and even the facility told her that killing was necessary to stop the enemy from coming back. She popped her claws as Michael flew them closer towards the group.

They tensed and prepared for the battle. The artificial mutants pointed towards the new combatants, taking their attention away from the police. Sieg rushed ahead of the group, summoning his sword. He kicked two Schizoid duplicates out of the way and slammed his sword into the leaders sabre.

"I am the Colonel, these are my Liberators, we have come to liberate Canada from its American controllers" The Middle Eastern man said.

"Whatever" Sieg growled.

Sofia used her mechanical tentacles to pull the police men out of the fight. As Renaissance she had access to mechanical arms, barriers and a stun gun. A domino mask covered her eyes and her costume consisted of a brown uniform and harness. She used her tentacles to get the officers away from the scene, whilst her teammates engaged greater foes. Schizoid men ran towards her, but Sofia remembered her training at the Institute. Logan taught them martial arts and hand-to-hand techniques that came in handy. Even without her mutant powers, she was more than a match for the untrained duplicates without her gadgets. Using Logan's defensive throws and arm locks reminded Sofia of her lessons with other teachers. Business with Bobby Drake AKA Iceman, Drama studies with Nightcrawler, Northstar's flight class. The feeling of the wind in her hair, Storm taught her to dance in the sky. But Dani Moonstar taught her everything else, about being a leader and what was right. To stick with you team mates and never compromise. Her teammates were her life, she remembered Josh before his gold skin changed to black. She remembered Daniel Alleyne when he was the smartest person in the mansion, before he was robbed of his abilities.

"Renaissance watch out" Michael said, flying into Sofia's side.

Michael's intervention came just in time as the Abomination slammed his fist into where Sofia once stood. Putting Sofia on the ground, Michael focused his attention on the Abomination and the man in the Crimson suit. The armoured man began firing his weapons across the field. But Michael quickly protected himself and Sofia with a barrier. He then shifted the energy into a beam he used to knock away the Abomination. His powers were no longer a concern he could control them. The energies of the depowered mutants guided him, telling him what to do with their power. He used the power to shake the ground, shooting a pillar into the armoured man's chest. Then he created a pulse that threw several Schizoid men back.

'Don't be one mutant, be all of them' Michael thought.

He slammed his hands together, using super strength to create a sonic boom. Swarm and the Liberator's speedster were thrown back.

"Perun, kill him" Swarm said.

The man with the hammer and sickle smiled as he flew towards Michael and Sofia. Suddenly, sand flew into his eyes.

Sooraya knew that this man had the power to destroy the area. If she blinded him too much then he would kill everyone with stray thunderbolts. So Sooraya played it smart, blinding him only once. She then slammed her sand form against the man's back, knocking him forwards into Michael's energy blast. Sooraya flew across the field, invisible to the naked eye. This battle felt pointless to her, but she also felt that it would bring her one step closer to saving Jay Guthrie. She felt, with her heart and soul that Sieg would play an important role in the future of the entire world. It was an instinct and a feeling that he could save Jay. But Sooraya also knew that Sieg had the potential for great evil as well. Or perhaps he would become a hero whom compromised, doing what was "necessary" to stop evil.

"I AM SICK OF CRAZIES LIKE YOU!" Sieg yelled.

He pushed the Colonel back and sliced through the sabre handle. But the Colonel's weapon wasn't a light sabre, it was a diamond energy blade. The colonel grabbed both ends of the energy sabre, slamming them repeatedly into Sieg's sword. He then kicked Sieg in the chest.

"We are here to liberate the world from the bounds of government" Colonel said.

"Shut up!" Sieg snapped.

Sieg slammed his sword against the Colonel's sabres, grinding the blades together. He pushed him back slightly, causing panic to appear in the Colonel's eyes. The Colonel batted the blade aside, backhanding Sieg.

Laura saw the anger in Sieg's eyes and she didn't like it. He was a potential liability with his emotions. And yet he was the leader, the one who told her where to go. Right now Laura was just a weapon, to be used by the X-men and even Sieg. X-23 ran through the crowds of Schizoid men, slashing them across the head and chests. Swarms insects were useless against the clone because of her healing factor. Laura ran through the insects, slashing Swarm across the chest. Insect wings burst out of Swarm's back and the telepath flew away from the clone. X-23 then turned to the Speedster of the Liberators. She wore a white costume with goggles and a helmet.

Sofia knew that she had to strike before the speedster ran off. So she wrapped her tentacles around the Speedster's ankles, lifting her off the ground. Abomination swung his fist at Sofia, but she quickly activated her barrier system, deflecting the force of Abomination's punch. She swung around firing her stun blaster into the Abomination's face. He clutched his eyes, stepping back and howling in pain. Sofia then hit Abomination with the Liberator's speedster, knocking her out and angering Abomination further. Schizoid Men began hitting Sofia's barrier, depleting its power cells. Sofia used her tentacles to knock them aside, and then she tried to trap Abomination. But the monster tore her tentacles apart.

Michael deflected a blast from both Perun and the armoured man. He turned to Sofia, watching as Abomination ripped her tentacles apart. Perun swung his hammer downwards, but missed Michael by inches. Michael tackled Perun, flying them both into the air. He flew higher and higher, faster and faster and then he dived downwards. The New Guardian slammed Perun into the Abomination, knocking both men out.

"Thanks Guardian" Sofia said, smiling.

In Sofia's eyes, Michael had more than earned the name Guardian and the redemption so many demanded of him.

Guardian then flew around, flying like a bullet into the red armoured mans back. He sent the man falling to the ground.

"Dust, clog his armour" Michael said.

Sooraya flew into the joints of the armour, clogging the gears with sand particles. She then flew out of the armour, leaving it face first in the ground. Then she flew into a crowd of Schizoid men, staying in place until they passed out from the storm.

"What does it take to kill you kids?" Swarm asked, raising her hands to command another flock of hornets.

Sofia fired her stunner, hitting Swarm in the chest. Using this chance she then ran and slammed her foot into Swarm's head, knocking the woman out.

"Even if you kill us, our words will still live on" Colonel said.

"SHUT UP!" Sieg yelled.

He punched the Colonel so hard that his helmet flew off. The Middle Eastern man rolled across the floor and Sieg sheathed his sword. Turning away from the colonel, Sieg walked back to his teammates.

Laura widened her eyes as the Colonel got back up, readying his sabre. He wouldn't go down, he wouldn't compromise his beliefs. There was only one way to deal with those kinds of people. Laura popped her claws and rushed forward. Sieg looked at the Colonel and then at Laura as they ran towards one another.

"NO!" He yelled.

White armour appeared around his hands. Sieg grabbed Laura's claws and punched the Colonel again, knocking him out this time. He bought Laura's face closer to his own, looking her deep in the eyes.

"We're not going to compromise like that UNDERSTAND!"

Laura looked at Sieg in shock, but wasn't compromising the only way to save their friends?

* * *

Virgil hated what he had just done; he had crossed lines the X-men would never have. But he wasn't worse than them; he knew that he was just as bad as them. He got out of Claudine's bed, dressing and throwing up in the bathroom.

"Oh come now Virgil, it wasn't that bad" Claudine said.

"Shut up" He growled, wiping his mouth.

"I must thank you for this Virgil; the virus is exactly what I need, along with the amazing…"

"SHUT UP!" Virgil yelled.

Miss Sinister smirked, leaning her head back into her pillow. He claimed to want to do more good than the X-men and yet he was ignoring her schemes. Virgil walked out of the hideout, rubbing his eyes. He was a free man yet he had compromised his beliefs. Claudine hoped that he would reconsider his path; she could always use a lover. She got off her bed, walking naked towards her computer. Her cloned Marauder's had been searching for days. It was something that had been forgotten ever since Nightcrawler deceived it. The creatures "father" was floating around in space now, but it still had the potential to grow into a living island. Alls it needed was something to kick start its growth and bring it back to life. Claudine smirked, if everything went according to plan then she would have an army of mutants owing her favours, a permanent lover and her own Krakoa.

* * *

Logan clicked his neck back, holding an ice pack on his head. The scent of burning meat was still on his body, causing Scott to hold his nose. Warren's wings had regenerated and Domino's shoulder was slowly healing. Scott and Logan both looked at Laura in disapproval as she walked into the briefing.

"Where were you?" Rahne asked.

"I was someplace else, what happened?" Laura asked.

"We got ass kicked!" Domino said.

"And you weren't there" Logan growled.

"Like I said I was someplace else, it's not your business to know" Laura said.

"Laura don't talk to us like that you were supposed to be in position, when I call you it is your duty to carry out the missions of X-Force, we need…"

"I AM NOT YOUR WEAPON!" Laura yelled, interrupting Cyclops speech.

They had gone into the Canadian wilderness, away from the eyes of the authorities and even their teammates. Sieg pushed Laura against a tree, glaring at the girl.

"Soldier, assassin, killer, there's another name that comes to mind when I look at you…weapon, a weapon only fit to kill, is that all that comes to your mind Laura?" Sieg asked.

"I merely though of the most logical method of ridding ourselves of an enemy" Laura said.

"DAMN YOU LAURA YOU ARENT A WEAPON!" Sieg yelled.

He punched a tree and then grabbed Laura's shoulders firmly.

"Stop thinking about the best way to kill someone, stop thinking about logic and missions and orders, I didn't order you to be here yet you came, was that a need to be given orders or was it your friendship with Sooraya? I hope it was the latter because if it isn't then you've got a ways to go before you become anything but a weapon" Sieg explained.

"I am not a weapon" Laura said.

"Then prove it, prove that your good at something besides killing, because at the end of the day you live and have the right to follow your own path, be a person but also a good person, one who doesn't compromise"

The words echoed in her ears as she faced down Scott and Laura.

"I don't want to know about whatever mission X-Force is going on, affective immediately I quit" Laura said before walking out of the room.

"Laura get back…"

"Leave her Cyke, she's right…Domino, Rahne, Warren you guys go back to the mansion, I'll find Virgil and deal with him personally" Logan said.

Laura walked down the corridor of Angel's mansion. She flipped open her phone and called Sieg's number.

"Sieg, get the team together, we need to find a man named Virgil and take him into Initiative custody before Wolverine finds him" She said.

Compromising was all he had been doing. He gave the virus to Sinister, as well as any sense of pride he had. But for his compromise he was a mutant again. Virgil wore a short-sleeved shirt and a black sleeveless jacket. His boots had steel toecaps and a cracked X was attached to his belt buckle. It was a reflection of his new mission. Eventually they would come for him and he would be ready, to rid the world of the X-men, the heroes they didn't need.

Next Chapter 3: Twilight

* * *

_"I don't know who he is, but its clear he's got destruction in mind" Unknown_

_Destruction_

_Real Name: Unknown (Multiple bearers of the name and weapon)_

_Weapon: The Right arm of destruction, red armoured appendage of alien origin_

_Powers: Creation of energy waves and blades, shockwaves, Earth quakes, fire and explosions Weaknesses: Possibly insane dependant on carrier of weapon, arm causes intensive pain at random moments_

_Limit Form colour: Red and black_

_

* * *

_Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and I hope everyone has a great Christmas


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I dont own the X-men

Note: Vendetta is owned by Marvel and existed within the Mutant X universe, now I introduce him in this universe

Note: Updated cause I got Vendetta's name wrong

* * *

From X-men to Avengers

Chapter 3: Twilight

He sat waiting for his enemy to arrive. The most logical choice of action was for Cyclops to send his best fighter to track him down. Wolverine was the deadliest member of the X-men, next to Rachel Grey and the recently resurrected Nate Grey and Jean Grey-Summers. Miss Sinister had given Virgil extensive information on the current X-men. Rachel Grey, AKA Marvel Girl was residing on Utopia, primarily to watch Emma Frost. Nate Grey also called X-man was currently on a tour across the world, seeing with his own eyes how much the world had changed in his absence. Jean was currently living at the Xavier mansion, co-leading the X-men with her husband. But both Rachel and Jean had reduced power levels, due to the elimination of the Phoenix Force. Yet they were still threats greater than Wolverine. Virgil sat at a stool in a deserted pub, watching the door and waiting for his enemy to arrive.

* * *

Laura stood inside Utopia's Cerebra chamber. There were only four people whom had access to the powerful mutant detection device. Emma Frost and her protégés the Stepford Cuckoos. Mindee, Celeste and Phoebe all sat together, their eyes giving off a white glow as they used their telepathy.

"We've narrowed down his position" Mindee began.

"He is residing inside a bar in hells kitchen, he appears to be awaiting the arrival of…" Phoebe continued.

"Wolverine now can I see Sieg now?" Celeste asked, her finish of her sister's sentence came as a surprise.

"Sieg is currently occupied with his mission" Laura said.

"Screw you clone, I want to know where he is, I called his old apartment and someone else now lives there, where is he living now?"

"I do not have that information"

"DAMN ROBOT!" Celeste yelled.

"Hey what's going on in here?" Two voices asked from the doorway.

The girls turned to the door to see Emma and Namor standing on the bridge. Emma had her hands on her hips while Namor kept his arms crossed. Celeste stepped back nervously while her sisters frowned at their former mentor.

"Unauthorised use of Cerebra, girls I thought I taught you to respect the laws" Emma said.

"You taught us to respect them when they were convenient" Phoebe said.

"And to break them when they were in the way" said Mindee.

Namor walked forward, he wore a blue and black uniform with and X on his belt. Emma cast a disapproving gaze on her students while the King of Atlantis looked at them in content.

"Magneto gave specific orders that this machine would only be used with his awareness" Namor said.

"You rule over the sea not the land Namor" Laura said.

Emma smirked, chuckling at Laura's gall. Her students also had some guts considering the fact they were three little girls against the king of Atlantis. But Celeste had been distant and lately had barely paid attention in class. Emma blamed herself really, if she had been strong enough to fight the mind control or the possession that Osborn had used to control her then Celeste and Sieg may have still been together. But Sieg had also been distant lately; he left the X-mansion, abandoned his old apartment and had been seen on the streets fighting criminals more and more. His change of attitude was bound to affect Celeste.

"Do not try to defy me girl, your relation to Wolverine is the only thing stopping me from throwing you out of this room, as is your relation to Emma sisters" Namor explained, standing over the girls, regarding them with his usual attitude.

"What were you using Cerebra for girls?" Emma asked.

"It's none of your concern" Laura said.

"She asked her students a question girl" Namor growled.

"And I'm sure they've got no interest in answering" A voice said at the doorway.

Namor and Emma turned to the doorway, glaring at the man standing before it. He was shorter than Namor and had gymnast muscles. His costume consisted of a black bodysuit, with a red chest plate and shoulder pads. The mask he wore was black, but had two red lines joining into a single line that travelled down his face and neck onto his chest plate. He had recently arrived at Utopia and Emma found him to be an annoyance because of his sense of humour.

"Vendetta, this is none of your concern" Emma said.

"I'm sure it isn't, and I'm also sure that it's none of your concern, besides do you really think your girls would use Cerebra if it wasn't important?" Vendetta asked.

"You have no place here Renegade, the only thing keeping you here is your status as a mutant" Namor said.

"Come now Sushi King lets not make a big deal out of this"

"Enough you two" Emma said. "Fine if you four don't want to tell me then I suppose there's nothing I can do, but know that neither I nor Magneto will tolerate this sort of insubordination, we are at a critical stage of our species development, these moments will decide the very fate of mutant kind and we can not waste our time on trivial matters" Emma explained.

"And that includes saving lowly human lives" Vendetta said cheerfully, but the girls knew it was a joke.

Emma shook her head, walking out of Cerebra with her arm curled around Namor's. The king of Atlantis shoved Vendetta, causing him to stumble across the floor. He huffed walking down the other hallway. X-23 put her hands on her hips and turned to the Stepford Cuckoos. They shuffled nervously, before Celeste walked forward. She removed a slip of paper from her hands, giving it to the clone.

"That's a copy of the Cerebra logs, use that to track down the origin cycle of the artificial mutants" Celeste said.

"Why are you giving me this, I have not asked for it"

"Because I know that Sieg wants it"

"Celeste Cuckoo, know that Sieg may no longer love you" Laura said.

"Don't say those words so casually" Mindee and Phoebe said together.

"But you know it's the truth"

"We haven't even talked to one another, properly since we separated" Celeste said. "I'm not going to just move on without knowing how Sieg feels"

"If you truly want to know how he feels then seek him out" Laura said casually as she walked out of the Cerebra chamber.

* * *

Sofia knew that she wasn't as good a fighter as Laura or Sieg. But that didn't mean that she was just going to sit by as her friends tracked down Virgil. She still had her barrier technology and her stun guns. That would have to be enough, she didn't want to just stand back and watch anymore. Finishing her shift, Sofia walked through the streets towards the meeting place. She didn't need to worry about anyone seeing her. The city wasn't officially reopened yet; in fact the café was serving construction workers that were repairing the city. Though the official reopening parade would be in a few weeks there had been talk of a large majority of people not re-entering the city. Mainly because of the presence of the Shadow land fortress of the Hand.

"We get in and get out before the Hand respond to us" Sieg began, standing over a table with his other teammates.

"Wolverine is also pursuing Virgil" Laura said.

"So it's better for us to hit him with everything we've got, Dust you move in and blind him, Guardian you hit him with a blast powerful enough to knock him out, thanks for the Intel Laura" Sieg said.

"What can I do?" Sofia asked.

"There's nothing you can do at the moment, just be ready to back us up" Sieg said.

Sofia sighed as her teammates left the hideout. She knew that without her powers there wasn't much she could do. But back at the Xavier institute David AKA Prodigy would have been able to find something that she could do. He had the intelligence to come up with a plan that would involve everyone's strengths. Sieg didn't have that quality, he wasn't the strategist like David was, he was the authority. Sofia slipped her costume on, preparing herself for a mission she knew she'd be useless in.

She wasn't useless; Sooraya knew that every one had a place on this team. Michael was the pure power, Sieg was the leader, Laura the experience, and she was the distraction. But Sofia was the heart, the most important part of the team, the one that wouldn't compromise. In the past Sooraya would have said the same thing about Sieg. But this covert approach he took to their missions disturbed her. She felt a darkness inside Sieg, not possession just an ill feeling. Like when someone judged a persons character Sooraya could tell that something was wrong. Right now Sooraya felt that there was something wrong, with Sieg, with Laura and most of all with this mission. She had a bad feeling that she couldn't shake off.

* * *

Virgil tapped his crystal sword against the floor, waiting for Wolverine to arrive. He was growing impatient; he needed one of the X-men to be here. What he needed was an opportunity to let his anger out. And the X-men, really any of the X-men were the perfect targets. He didn't care about the good the X-men may do, he only cared about their failures, failures they hadn't been punished for.

"You'd better come out, I don't like being spied on" Virgil said.

"Impressive, your spatial awareness was greater than I thought it would be"

"Who are you?" Virgil asked.

A man walked out of the darkness, his body was a shadow, complete blackness.

"I am what I have always been, a servant a shadow to a greater figure" The Shadow man said.

"I asked for a name"

"That is of no importance, my existence itself is nothing without a master, and my current master has taken great interest in you"

"What's so interesting about me?"

"The path you're taking, when the time comes he wants to show you a different path, one that will grant you the power to change the world" The Shadow man explained.

"What is your masters name?" Virgil asked.

"When the times comes, when the time comes Virgil" The man said before he disappeared.

At that moment, sand crashed through the windows, flooding the whole room. Dust appeared in her sand form, looking at the area that Virgil had been standing in. Much to her shock however Virgil had encased himself in a crystal ball. When the ball shattered, Virgil leapt forward. His eyes gave off a blue glow as he used a floating crystal to push Dust away. Guardian burst through the wall, firing a blast towards him. But Virgil deflected the blast with his blade, turning the energy on X-23. Her hair and domino mask were burnt off, but she kept on running towards him. Virgil created a crystal spear, throwing it into X-23's shoulder and skewering her to the wall.

"Virgil stop this, we want to help" Sofia said, slipping off her mask and exposing her face.

"Sofia, your hair looks lighter…depowered life treating you well?" Virgil asked before creating another floating crystal.

Dust slammed into the crystal, and then fell to the floor. Virgil shifted his sword into a crystal, which he threw straight into Sooraya, knocking her against the wall.

"Why wont you come back to the mansion?" Sofia asked.

"Are you welcomed back?" Virgil asked back.

Michael fired a blast at Michael, whom jumped over it, landing behind Michael. He threw his hand forward, encasing Michael in a whole crystal. The new Guardian slammed his hands against the prison, surging with energy. X-23 shattered the crystal pinning her to the wall and ran towards Virgil. He created two swords, slamming them against Laura's claws.

"Virgil stop it now, there's no reason to be acting like this" Sofia said.

"I HAVE EVERY REASON!" Virgil yelled.

He created several crystals in midair, stabbing them into X-23's back and shoulder. Laura yelled in pain while Sofia bought up her barrier, blocking the rain of crystal shards. Michael noticed several crystal spikes gathering around him. He released a radial blast of energy, breaking his prison and the spikes. Then he turned to Virgil as he slammed his blade against Sofia's barrier.

"No body cared when he died, the Avengers they did nothing and the X-men couldn't get over their sense of pride and didn't use the Sentinels like the resources they are" Virgil explained.

"That's like asking a Jewish guy to use a gas chamber" Guardian said.

He fired a blast towards Virgil, but Virgil reflected the beam with a crystal shield. The beam slammed into Michael, throwing him back. Sofia widened her eyes as she heard an alarm going off. Her barrier generator was running out of power. Virgil continued to bash her barrier, the glow of his eyes getting brighter as the barrier began to fade. Sofia rolled to her left, grabbing a chair and throwing it towards Virgil. He sliced the chair in half and jumped towards Sofia. Suddenly, Sieg dived into Virgil, pushing him away from Sofia. They rolled across the bar, knocking over empty bottles and dusty glasses. Virgil blocked Sieg's sword strike and aimed a punch at his face. Sieg ducked back, avoiding the punch and countering with a kick. Virgil used his sword to block the kick and then kicked Sieg in the chest. The kick threw Sieg back and he slid across the floor, stopping beside Laura.

"Sieg, I've heard stuff about you, don't you agree with me? Don't you agree with me that the X-men, the Avengers all of those heroes need to sort themselves out, so many people have died, their inaction is as much to blame than the villains actions" Virgil explained.

"Right now your another villain" Sieg said, pulling a crystal out of Laura's shoulder.

"Shut up!" Virgil growled.

Virgil raised his hands, surrounding Sieg with crystals. Sofia fired her stunner, but Virgil protected himself with a crystal shield. The crystal flew towards Sieg, faster than he could react.

"SIEG!" Sofia yelled.

But much to everyone's shock, the crystals merely touched Sieg's skin. They did nothing to injure his body. The glow in Virgil's eyes faded as the crystals shattered.

"It can't be" He said.

Sieg used this opportunity and launched his assault. He punched Virgil across the head, and then gathered energy into his fist. With one punch to the gut, Sieg sent Virgil flying through the door and out onto the streets. Virgil coughed, crawling across the road. The moon illuminated the streets as Sieg and his team walked out of the bar. Virgil struggled to get up, leaning against a wall for support.

"My powers don't work on him…no…no, it's not possible…you and I…we're not" Virgil said weakly.

"Virgil" Sieg whispered.

Suddenly, Wolverine landed behind Virgil. Virgil turned around just as Wolverine popped his claws out.

'Sorry kid' Wolverine thought.

The teens widened their eyes as Wolverine threw his fist forward. But for the third time that day, the people present were shocked. Vendetta landed on Wolverine's shoulders, grabbing his arm and twisting it back.

"Sorry Logan, can't let you do it" Vendetta said.

Virgil stepped back and rushed into an alleyway. He shook his head, denying the possibilities. Vendetta threw Logan to the floor and looked to Sieg and his team.

"We'd better get out of here, the Hand ninjas are already on their way" He said.

"Not without Virgil" Sofia said.

She was the first to run into the alleyway, followed by Sieg and Laura. They ran as fast as they could until they reached the end of the alleyway.

"Damn it, we lost him" Sofia said.

Laura sniffed at the ground, but much to her shock she couldn't pick up a trail.

"We need to go now" Sieg said.

The two girls nodded their heads and ran as fast as they could out of the alley. Vendetta had let go of Wolverine and the two men were quickly dispatching a group of Hand ninjas. Wolverine broke their swords apart with his claws, while Vendetta used his acrobatic abilities to flip around them, kicking the ninjas to knock them out.

"Dust give us some cover now" Sofia said, shocking two ninjas with her stunners.

Sooraya nodded her head, quickly changing to her sand like form. She moved like a typhoon, obscuring the ninjas eyesight. Guardian grabbed Wolverine and Vendetta and flew out of the typhoon. Sieg also grabbed Laura and Sofia, flying with Dust away from the city. It would be a long flight away from all the action, but once they got away Sieg knew that he, Laura and Logan had to have a talk.

* * *

It was business as usual for the X-men. An apparent super villain had raided a lab dedicated to studying mutation in the aftermath of M-Day. Security for the facility was run by Brand, Beast's current girlfriend. Beast ran across the field, dodging explosions, something Angel also did in midair. Cyclops watched from the van, with Jean creating a telekinetic barrier just in case. Psylocke used her telepathy to look inside the facility; her pink butterfly aura surrounded her face. Suddenly she found who they were looking for. He was inside the facility, his right arm glowing a red colour. With his left hand he tapped numerous buttons on the keyboard, knocking down firewall after firewall and opening gate after gate inside the labs vault. Brand and her security team ran into the room, aiming their rifles at him.

"You had ten seconds to get on the ground, OPEN FIRE MEN!" Brand yelled.

The agents fired their rifles, but much to their shock the bullets disintegrating as soon as they touched the mans arm. He threw his hand forward, charging up an energy blast. Brand quickly ran to her right, jumping as the man fired a blast that ripped her agents apart. The explosions outside stopped and Beast, Angel and Nightcrawler used this opportunity to move in. Kurt remembered the blue print Hank had given him to memorise and teleported inside the building. But as soon as Kurt reappeared he was welcomed with a boot to his face. The hooded man then kicked Kurt across the face, knocking him back. Angel and Beast made their way through the lab, taking note of the unconscious workers around them.

"Jean, Betsy what are you reading from him?" Cyclops asked as he ran towards the lab.

"Nothing, we can see through his eyes but we cant detect any thoughts" Jean said.

"It's like he wants us to see him knocking Hank and Warren around" Betsy said.

The wall of the lab was suddenly blown open and Beast, Angel and Nightcrawler were sent rolling across the floor. Cyclops stopped, putting his hand to his visor while Psylocke ignited her psychic knives. The hooded man casually walked towards the X-men as they prepared to attack. He pocketed the item he had stolen and flicked the wrist of his right hand. A surge of red energy suddenly threw Jean back.

"JEAN!" Scott yelled.

Psylocke ran forward, thrusting her blades at the hooded man. But he sidestepped the blows, grabbing Psylocke's hand and passing a red electric current through her body. She was thrown back, rolling across the floor with electricity crackling around her. Cyclops fired an optic blast, hitting the man's right arm. The blast burnt away the cloth on his arm, revealing a red and black armoured appendage with clawed fingers.

"Make your choice Summers, tend to your team mates or stop me, such a device is of no use to the survival of mutant kind anyway" The Hooded man said, smoke rising from his arm.

Cyclops ran to Jean's side, ignoring the man as he used his right arm to fire a blast that propelled him into the air.

"Jean are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Times like this I wish Sieg hadn't killed the Phoenix" Jean said, smiling at her husband.

"What did he steal?"

"A microchip from a Sentinel" Brand said as she walked out of the hole in the lab. " The scientists were using the remains of a Sentinel to create a mutant detection device, we stored the unwanted parts in the vault, next thing we know this guy with the glowing right arm walks in, knocks out our entire staff and kills my security detail and what does he take…a command receiver, what they used to control the Sentinels" Brand explained.

"So we got our Asses handed to us for a piece of a Sentinel that barely worked in the past?" Angel asked.

"Don't worry Warren, I'm sure we'll get him next time" Betsy said.

"Yeah, we probably will" Angel said, leaving out the part about him already having met this hooded man.

The X-men recovered and left for Westchester. But elsewhere, the hooded man met with another man in a hood. The two men faced one another, and the man with the glowing right arm passed the sentinel microchip to his colleague. He looked at the device, his left arm glowing a blue colour.

"This is what Sinister wanted?" He asked.

"Yes, take it to her, but remember to collect our masters reward" The Right handed man said.

"Your master not mine"

"But you still have a part to play"

"Yes I know, don't worry… Sinister will not interfere with our goals" The Left handed man said.

"Just remember why we came back"

"I have not forgotten, now lets leave this place and get back to work"

The man with the right arm nodded his head, walking away from his colleague. He stared at the device before putting it in his pocket. From its place he also removed a crucifix and began whispering a prayer.

* * *

Michael had dropped Logan and Vendetta off so that they could have their "talk" with Sieg and Laura. He decided that now was a good time to go home and rest for the day. His energy absorption powers kept him going for days but it was good to sleep from time to time. But Michael's thoughts of a warm bed were soon interrupted. A blast slammed into his side, knocking him out of the sky. He rolled across the Canadian snow, slamming into a nearby tree.

"All right, whoever's bright idea this was you should probably know that the government keeps an eye on me" Michael said, groaning as he got up off the floor, dusting the snow off of his shoulder.

"We are the government Pointer"

His mouth dropped in shock, looking at the Canadian heroes Omega Flight. The apparent leader of the group was Walter Langkowski, AKA Sasquatch. US Agent was still on the team as an American representative but Arachne seemed to be absent. But new members and former members of Alpha Flight included the twins Aurora and Northstar.

"I told you Pointer, I made it quite clear that Guardian's uniform is a costume you are not fit to wash much less wear"

Michael shivered as he looked up. Floating over him was one of Alpha Flight's most powerful members and perhaps the one whom hated him the most. Snowbird was back and she looked angrier than ever.

Next Chapter 4: Value

* * *

_"I live to serve others, I am but a shadow, what is a shadow without a figure to give it form?" Rakd_

_Rakd, no other alias or name_

_Powers: Shadow form grants invulnerability, can phase through solid matter, teleport through shadows, increased agility and invisibility, possession of others through their shadows Weaknesses: Powers based on confidence and loyalty to a chosen master, flashes of light disrupt the formation of his body, possession technique only useful when the target has a visible shadow_

* * *

Next time, Michael faces Omega Flight and some friends join the fight, meanwhile Sofia is faced with a choice that will define her


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own the X-men or Alpha Flight

Points to anyone who can guess who Jubilee's "friend" is :)

* * *

From X-men to Avengers

Chapter 4: Value

Wolverine, Vendetta, Laura, X-23, Dust, Renaissance and Sieg all stood on the roof of an apartment complex, looking at the rising sun. Sieg looked over at Logan, whom frowned back at him.

"What were you doing there Sieg?" Logan asked.

"We were trying to help, were you killing behind the X-men's back again?" Sieg asked.

Laura looked between the men she followed. Both had at one point respected one another. Now they looked at one another with contempt.

"Killing behind the X-men's back, what are you talking about?"

"You've always done it Wolverine, killing your enemies, going against what the X-men are supposed to stand for, you may claim not to be a member when you do it but you were wearing their symbol, like you are now and you would have had an innocent person's blood on your claws" Sieg explained.

"This isn't about that, I'm here to bring back Laura" Wolverine said.

"Why so you can encourage her to do the same thing you've done all your life?"

"We've both done it all our life kid"

"Don't call me kid Wolverine, I know what the world is like, and I also know what we should be like, we need to be symbols and symbols don't commit murder do they…or is that what we've become now huh" Sieg looked Logan in the eyes, waiting for a response.

Logan huffed and turned to Laura.

"What are you doing here Laura, why did you tell them I was coming?" He asked.

"…I don't know" She said.

"You think you can do more good with them than the X-men?"

"I don't know"

"You'd better figure it out quickly girl cause we need you" Logan whispered.

Sieg walked over to Wolverine and Laura, peeking his ear into their conversation. Logan turned to Sieg and shoved him aside. Sofia and Dust both stepped forward while Vendetta shook his head.

"Back off Sieg, you wanted out of the X-men so I suggest you stay out if you know what's good for you" Logan said.

"Or what you'll kill me like you want to kill Wanda Maximoff, like you want to kill Virgil and Michael Pointer?" Sieg asked.

"This isn't about what I want to do its about what has to be done"

"AND WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO DO!" Sieg yelled, shoving Logan.

Wolverine grabbed the scruff of Sieg's neck and looked him in the eye.

"Sometimes sacrifices have to be made Sieg, sometimes you have to kill in order to punish others and save lives in the long run, the Avengers knew it but they did nothing, if they had killed Maximoff when they had the chance then the genocide of an entire species would never have happened, if we'd executed Pointer when the Collective left him then he would never have joined Norman Osborn's X-men" Logan explained.

Sieg lowered his head and sighed. He took Logan's hands and pressed the knuckles to his chest.

"Fine…then kill me too" He said.

Sofia and Sooraya widened their eyes while Logan frowned.

"Do it, pop your claws out and kill me before I become a greater threat, I've got a dark side screaming to get loose and a future in which I'm apparently destined to fall into darkness, so kill me before I do any damage…then when your done kill Sooraya and Vendetta" Sieg explained.

"Your being ridiculous now" Logan said.

"No I'm not, Sooraya's a Muslim, she might become an extremist and try to force her views on us, or her powers might go out of control, kill her before that happens, Vendetta's sanity is questionable he might kill the president one day, we don't know where he's come from or what he's done, he's a threat to everyone, then you should kill the Skrulls still on Earth or the Punisher, or Daredevil and Emma Frost, she's a villain she should be punished for the things she's done, the same with Laura over there but I know one person you should definitely kill without a doubt"

"And whose that…myself?" Logan asked mockingly.

"No, your son Daken"

Logan growled and suddenly punched Sieg in the chest. Sieg fell to his knees, coughing and clutching his chest.

"Well why not, he's obviously killed people, he's got blood on his hands and he doesn't regret a single one"

Again Logan struck, kicking Sieg in the chest. Vendetta grabbed Logan's shoulders, pulling him aside.

"Stupid child, when are you going to smarten up?" Logan asked.

"I'd rather be an idiot for the rest of my life than a hypocrite like you, you judge others yet you've got blood on your hands…TAKE A LOOK IN THE MIRROR LOGAN! YOU'RE THE FIRST PERSON I WOULD CALL A THREAT!" Sieg yelled.

Wolverine growled, squeezing his fists together, blood oozing from his knuckles. His claws were bursting to pop out. Sieg spat a clot of blood onto Logan's boot as he got off the floor. Logan shook his head as he turned away.

"I'm just trying to do what's right" He said.

"Killing people is never right" Sieg said.

"Easy for you to say, you've never been driven to kill someone, you haven't been raised to kill like Laura and me"

Sieg shook his head, feeling his pocket as he felt his phone vibrate. He widened his eyes as he looked at the message.

"We need to get going, Michael's been attacked by Alpha Flight" Sieg said.

"He's Canada's problem, let them deal with him" Logan said.

"Or we could charge in and save the day" Vendetta said.

X-23, Dust it's time to go" Sieg said.

"What can I do Sieg?" Sofia asked.

"Nothing, just go home"

Sofia put her hands to her chest as Sieg walked to Dust's side.

"Laura we need to go now" He said.

Laura looked at Logan for a moment. He faked indifference, but Laura had been trained to read people well. The man she had been cloned from was containing his anger well and Laura knew that at the first opportunity Logan would let his anger out on a random object. It was something she felt like doing at times; after all she did have Logan's genes. Vendetta looked between the teammates and grinned.

"So basically we're off the save a team mate, all right I'm up for it" The masked man said.

"Why are you here?" Sofia asked.

"One could ask you that question" He said.

Sofia turned to Sieg and gave him a pleading look. She wanted to help, to fight alongside her teammates. But Sieg shook his head and Sofia knew what he was saying. She was just a burden now, no longer an asset to her teammates. They didn't value her presence anymore. Common sense told her that if she insisted on following the team, then she would only put herself and them in danger. So she turned her back to her teammates, hoping that after the fight they would at least still keep in touch. Laura walked towards the group, grabbing Sieg's hand. Vendetta placed a hand on Sieg's shoulder, nodding for him to fly. Dust changed to her sand form and flew in front whilst Sieg flew, carrying Vendetta and Laura with him.

"Good luck" Sofia whispered.

She hugged her arms and flinched as Wolverine yelled. The feral man dragged his claws against a chimney and hacked at a ventilation duct. He pulled off his cowl and looked to Sofia, giving her the lecture she expected.

"Sieg has become a fool" He said, telling her that the boy's quest was useless.

The young man was reckless and conflicted. He doubted his future and even his past. His relationship with the hero Aeon, was it friendship, student and teacher, master and apprentice or perhaps father and son. Sofia saw it, just as Celeste had seen it when she dated Sieg. He needed people, friends no matter how close to him could keep him going. Yet at the same time, he felt terrified by the possibility of his corrupt form. But Sofia wasn't afraid, she wasn't afraid of Sieg's darker form or of the enemies he would inevitably face. Even if she wasn't valued, she still wanted to follow him. Because she knew that he would need as many friends as he could get.

'He's right, Sieg is right, we cant compromise' Sofia thought continuously as she climbed down the building fire escape.

Walking across the street in a costume wouldn't be strange. The city was deserted after all. But that didn't stop Sofia from keeping to the shadows. Occasionally she would look up and see a super hero flying over the city. They were still watching the city, even at night but they would never find anything. It made Sofia think about Sieg's new aggressive approach. Perhaps finding villains before they did harm was better that sitting around and waiting for them to strike.

* * *

Michael knew lately he had been having a lot of bad days. But this day was truly the worst. Bad enough the Canadian government decided they wanted him back, now they had to send one of the Flighters who hated him the most. Snowbird had the ability to change into Canadian animals, but she had apparently been linked to something called the God Squad. How her powers made her a goddess Michael didn't know.

'That's neither here nor there Michael' He thought as he dodged a swipe from Sasquatch.

"Come on Pointer be smart about this" Sasquatch said.

Aurora and Northstar ran around Michael, sliding across the snow. The snow flew at Michael, obscuring his view. Snowbird then ran at the man who killed Alpha Flight, slashing his barrier with the claws of a wolf. She then changed into a bear, smacking Michael across the head with a paw. His barrier faded and he rolled across the snow.

"Narya we're not supposed to kill him" Northstar said.

"I can still do anything but kill him" Snowbird growled.

"He did kill our team mates brother" Aurora said.

US Agent walked forward, looking over the "new" Guardian. He widened his eyes as energy seeped from the cut across Michael's mask. Michael threw his hand forward, firing a blast into Walker's shield, throwing him back. Then Guardian took flight, gathering energy into his hands and raining it down on the Alpha Flight members. US Agent kept his shield raised, using it to shelter himself from the energy rain. Snowbird changed into a white owl, flying towards Pointer.

"Listen I really don't want to hurt you" Michael said.

"Worry about yourself" Snowbird said.

"Wait a minute, you can talk as an animal?"

Aurora and Northstar flew into the air, firing blasts into Michael's back. He used his barrier to shield himself, but that didn't stop Snowbird from clawing at his shoulder.

"Seriously stop this, you don't want to keep pushing me" Michael warned the Canadian heroes.

US Agent threw his shield into the air, hitting Michael's head. The former Collective host fell towards the ground, landing in Sasquatch's arms.

"Sorry Pointer, but the costume is property of the Canadian Government and you're a threat to the public that needs to be contained" US Agent explained.

"Weird, you didn't say that when I wasn't wearing the costume" Michael said.

"You were running around using your powers what did you think was going to happen?" Aurora asked.

"Please lets just take it easy all right, this doesn't have to be harder than it has to be" Northstar said.

Narya grabbed Michael's cheeks, digging her nails into his skin.

"Your going back to prison murderer, your paying for everything that happened and I'll be there to watch you get what you deserve" She said.

"I didn't want them dead" Michael said.

"You were still a vital instrument in their deaths"

"One could say the same thing about you" A voice said from above the team.

The Alpha Flight members looked up and Northstar widened his eyes as Sieg jumped towards the group. Sand suddenly surrounded the team members, obscuring their vision.

"A sandstorm in Canada?" Walker asked.

Sieg popped through the sand, slamming his fist into Snowbird's shoulder. She yelled as she felt her bone click out of place. X-23 ran into the sandstorm, appearing beside Aurora and Northstar. She flipped onto her hands and span around, kicking the two twins either side. Dust separated Northstar from Aurora, hardening her sand field to ensure that even if the twins did see one another, they couldn't reach each other. Vendetta jumped through the sand and slammed his feet into US Agent's face.

"Man you must be really desperate for a mission if your getting in other countries business Walker, then again it could be worse, you might be stuck in a wheelchair with a hook for an arm" Vendetta explained.

"Where did that come from?" US Agent asked.

"I'm gifted with the power of irony and an incredible wit that makes most people think I'm mad" Vendetta said.

US Agent swung his shield at Vendetta, who ducked and aimed a punch for Walker's chin. But the former Captain America swung his head back, dodging the punch. Then he swung his head forward, ruthlessly head butting Vendetta. The masked man stepped back, shaking his head before jumping at US Agent. Sieg kept a hold of Narya's arm as he flew her out of the sandstorm. He threw her towards the snow, landing in front of her as she rolled to a stop near a tree.

"How dare you interfere" She said.

Snowbird shifted into a white bear, roaring as she stood over Sieg. He threw his hood over his face as his eyes glowed a blue collar. Narya swung her claws, but Sieg let loose a devastating punch on her chest. Then as she shifted back into human form, Sieg grabbed her hair and threw her onto the branch of a tree. X-23 used Dust's sandstorm to her advantage. She continuously switched targets, hitting both Northstar and Aurora. Both twins tried to touch each other's hand so that that they could generate light to blind X-23 and Dust. But dust focused her attacks on Aurora, pushing the woman aside with her sand form. X-23 then moved towards Northstar, jabbing him on the cheek. Michael broke free from Sasquatch's grip, hitting the man with a blast in the chest.

"He's guilty, this has nothing do to with you" Snowbird said.

"It's got everything to do with me Snowbird, you attacked a team mate, an man whose trying to get genuine redemption, not because he regrets the situation he's but because he regrets what had happened, what he had been forced to do…but maybe someone should ask where you where when the Collective was killing your team mates" Sieg explained.

"How dare you!"

"THEN WHERE WERE YOU THEN!" Sieg yelled.

He threw off his hood, revealing his skin as it shifted to a blue colour. Sieg's muscles rippled and his eyes glowed till is pupils disappeared. He pulled Narya off of the branch and held her up by her neck.

"Answer me, where were you?" He asked.

US Agent threw his shield at Vendetta, who ducked. The shield flew out of the sand and US Agent tackled Vendetta. They rolled out of the sandstorm and US Agent threw Vendetta into a nearby tree. Vendetta jumped to his feet and ran forward, swinging his fist towards Walker. But Walker sidestepped the blow, elbowing Vendetta in the face. Vendetta flipped back, then jumped forward and kicked Walker in the head. X-23 face palmed Aurora, and then kicked Northstar in the chest. Michael shot Sasquatch in the shoulder and Dust slammed solid sand into his back. US Agent punched Vendetta in the chest, grabbed his neck and then lifted him off the floor.

"Oh great, here comes the wrestling drop" Vendetta said before US Agent slammed him into the ground.

Sasquatch swung his arms at the air, trying to hit a target that wasn't there. Aurora reacted just in time, blocking a punch from X-23 and punching her in the face. Northstar then ran through the sand, shoulder barging Laura into Aurora's kick. Vendetta thrust his feet into US Agent's face, throwing the man off of him. He then moved forward, punching US Agent again and again. Sasquatch grabbed Michael's wrists, throwing him out of the storm. He grinded his teeth together as he moved through the storm, fighting Dust with everything he had. Laura blocked a punch from Northstar and countered with a jab. But Northstar dashed around Laura and pushed her to the floor.

"Sister" he said.

Aurora and Northstar grabbed one another's hands and released a bright white light. Dust appeared in her human form, clutching her eyes as the storm disappeared. Northstar and Aurora then fired blasts from their hands, hitting both Laura and Sooraya in the chest. Sasquatch roared as he ran towards Sieg.

"Tell me Snowbird what were you doing while your friends died?" The young man asked.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Sasquatch yelled.

He delivered and uppercut to Sieg's chin, lifting him off the floor. X-23 swept her legs round, knocking Aurora to the floor. Vendetta slammed his elbow into US Agent's shoulder, trying to dislocate the man's arm. But Walker again elbowed Vendetta's cheek, knocking him off. Sasquatch lifted Sieg off of the floor, bringing their faces close together.

"Where were you when Alpha flight was dying, where were you when the X-men were dying, you asked other people these questions but did you ask yourself?" Sasquatch.

"I was saving lives…what's you excuse?" Sieg asked, spitting in Sasquatch's cheek.

Sasquatch raised his fist while Sieg materialised his sword.

"STOP IT!" Michael yelled.

He released an intense light from his hand, throwing everyone back. The "Avengers" and Alpha Flight members looked to Michael in shock as he took off his cowl.

"Sieg, thank you for coming when I called, but this is too much…we need to talk about this, settle this peacefully not with our fists" Michael explained.

"You see what he's doing, he's trying to pretend he's not a murderer" Narya said.

"Shut up Snowbird, listen to what he has to say" Sieg growled.

"I know what I did, I know I can't take it back…but that doesn't mean I can't redeem myself"

"Michael, I can understand that, but it needs to be on the governments terms" Sasquatch said.

"With all due respect Dr Langkowski but that's a load of crap, they don't want a reformed villain they want a Guardian they can control, all of you didn't come here because you felt insulted by me taking up the uniform, you came here because you were ordered to…I want to good, I want to save lives, for every one life I took as the Collective I will save hundreds more but I realise even then it wont take away the things I've done, I'm unforgivable, I understand that and know that if James Hudson was alive I would give him back the uniform within seconds" Michael explained.

"The hell with this, its not worth it Walter, I'm going back to Utopia, you coming sister?" Northstar asked.

Aurora nodded her head, but kept her eyes on Michael.

"If you do anything to dirty the uniform, my brother and I will come for you" She said.

The twins ran away while Snowbird grinded her teeth together.

"You want to play Guardian fine, I know who the real Guardian is, but no matter what you do you will not be forgiven" She explained.

"Some Canadian's may forgive you, but Commander Hand wants you under control, your record will be wiped clean if you work for the government, think about it Pointer you'll be basically be doing the same thing but with a presidential pardon, a pardon you'll earn" US Agent explained.

Sieg shattered his sword and his skin returned to normal. He looked at the Alpha Flight members solemnly and shook his head. They weren't the ones that needed to forgive.

"Your forgiveness doesn't matter, and the government's forgiveness especially doesn't matter" Sieg said.

"You don't know what your talking about" US Agent said.

"There's one person who matters, one person who can forgive Michael for what he was forced to do…their child, a daughter that's been left without a mother and father, your offer of a pardon is meaningless, because it doesn't bring Michael closer to being forgiven by the girl he's made an orphan" Sieg explained.

Sasquatch lowered his head, remembering the daughter of James and Heather Hudson. For US Agent however it wasn't enough. Michael didn't listen to the patriot's tirade about duty and law. His mind remained focused on a little girl waiting for her parents to come back, only to hear that she wouldn't see them again.

"Its over John, we're leaving" Sasquatch said.

"This isn't over, Hammer's got its eyes on you Sieg, if you or Pointer cross the line we will bring you down" US Agent said.

Michael looked at the blood on his hands and sighed. After all this time he still couldn't find redemption. His eyes watered as he fell to his knees.

"Michael" Sieg said, walking over to his teammate.

"Damn it, that girl…damn it all" Michael groaned.

Sieg placed a hand on Michael's shoulder and solemnly closed his eyes.

"You need to earn it, and one day when she's old enough she'll see the good your doing now and she'll know that unlike Osborn your doing it because it's the right thing to do" Sieg explained.

Michael nodded his head. Vendetta smiled underneath his mask. Sieg was getting on well; Vendetta could report the good news back to Celeste.

* * *

Sofia smiled as Sooraya sent her a text. The fight against Alpha Flight (or was it Omega Flight?) had gone well. Her greatest regret was that she wasn't there to help. She leant her head back against her pillow. As she drifted off to sleep, again she was plagued by the dream of flying. She flew above the clouds, into the heavens themselves. Then she flew downwards, smiling as she waved her hands. The wind she summoned threw aside numerous villains. Darkness spread as Gothica flew towards her.

"Gothica!" She growled.

Gothica laughed, summoning two black swords. He threw the blades forward, but widened his eyes as two red and white sword intercepted his weapons. Gothica stepped back in fear as Sieg flew out of the clouds.

"It ends today Gothica, your hold over our friends ends" Sieg said.

Gothica yelled, gathering dark energy into his hands. Sieg summoned another sword, flying to Sofia's side.

"Sofia, I need you, help me" He said.

Sofia nodded her head and hovered off of the floor. Sieg pointed his sword forward, surrounding himself in his blue and white armour. Sofia thrust her hands forward, launching Sieg like a bullet towards Gothica. The villain released his energy blast, but widened his eyes as the wind blew aside his blast.

"ITS OVER!" Sieg yelled, consuming Gothica with an energy blade.

The villain screamed as the light from Sieg's sword tore apart his dark form. Sieg's armour shattered as Sofia flew to his side.

"You did it Sieg" She said.

"No, we did it, I couldn't have accomplished it without you Sofia, my Wind dancer" Sieg said.

Sofia blushed as Sieg held her chin and bought their lips together. She suddenly threw her head forward, awakening from her dream with a furious blush.

"Damn it, every damn night" She said.

Every night she dreamt of the power she once wielded. Sometimes it was a memory or a hope of the future. Her as an Avenger and an X-woman saving the world from threats like Gothica and Apocalypse. But tonight was the first time she dreamt of Sieg in that manner. Despite the situation, Sofia actually found tears in her eyes. Every night the dreams plagued her and more and more she found herself wanting the power back again.

"Must have been quite a dream"

Sofia raised her head and widened her eyes. A red diamond shape and a pair of eyes glowed in the darkness of her apartment. She swung her covers off and aimed her stun gun at the intruder. Suddenly, a blast of light tore the gun apart and threw Sofia against the wall. A chill ran down Sofia's spine as she felt a group of nails rake against her cheek. She looked up and widened her eyes, looking upon a female Sinister.

"You're of no value to your team mates, and you miss what you really are" Miss Sinister said, tracing her nails across Sofia's cheek. "I saw your dream, do you really think Sieg will care about a normal girl like you, I mean he dated a daughter of Emma Frost, do you think you can do better? But that doesn't matter, you want to fly again don't you?"

Sofia nodded her head, making no effort to hide her fear.

"That's good, because I've got an offer you can't refuse" Miss Sinister said, smiling as she wiped away Sofia's tears.

In the morning, Jubilee, Laurie and Megan opened the door to Sofia's apartment and widened their eyes at what they saw. They rushed into the wrecked apartment and ran to Sofia's side. She was kneeling on the floor, tears running down her eyes.

"Sofia what happened?" Jubilee asked.

"Someone broke in and tried to rob the apartment, but I couldn't stop them" Sofia lied, using the story that Miss Sinister threatened her to use.

"Come on we should get to the mansion, I'm sure there's still a room there for you" Laurie said.

Pixie chanted her teleportation spell, taking both Sofia and Laurie back to the mansion. Jubilee stayed behind, surveying the scene and getting on the phone to a friend she had made recently. She waited outside of the apartment, the police were reorganising after the invasion, plus a large majority of the force wanted nothing to do with mutants, former or otherwise. So Jubilee decided this should be handled by as near to a professional that could be found.

"Oh your hear, good to see you again" Jubilee said, patting her friends shoulder.

He walked into the room, wearing a black hoodie with jeans and gloves. Jubilee was a few inches taller than the man, which reminded her of the amount of women taller than Wolverine. Her friend ran a finger across the floor, sniffing it before getting up.

"Someone was definitely here, five women have been in this apartment, your scent I recognise, one's been here for at least a year so that's definitely your friend Sofia, the other two were here just a few hours ago but the other was here the other night and she was definitely a woman, small amount of perfume and…some kind of lab chemical, a scientist maybe" He explained and suggested.

"Hmmm, mad scientists might be interested in former mutants, but I haven't heard of any recent attacks on former mutants" Jubilee said.

"It's your problem anyway, just make sure your friends all right"

"Awe, your gruff on the outside but all worried and cuddly inside, blood runs deep doesn't it?" Jubilee asked, turning to her friend with a smile.

He grunted as he walked out of the door. Jubilee shook her head, she'd have to organise a reunion at some point, whether her two gruff Canadian friends liked it or not.

* * *

Miss Sinister swirled the wine in her glass, sitting on her chair and watching the camera of her drone. Behind her stood the hooded man, his left arm glowing as he too watched.

"What are you doing with the mutant control device?" He asked.

"Did you know that the island Krakoa once had an offspring? Wagner tricked the poor creature into drowning itself, it now lies at the bottom of the ocean, I acquired the technology to create a drone that would swim to the deepest depths of the ocean, then it would infect the lifeless husk with the technorganic virus Virgil provided me with, the drone would then insert the chip into the reviving husks frontal lobe and the machinery of the virus would integrate with the reborn island and presto, I have my very own Krakoa" She explained, tilting the wine into her mouth.

"I see, so you rebirth Krakoa and unleash it on whatever civilisation is closest to it"

"No, well that's part of the plan, I would send the beast to San Francisco, and have it convert the population of the city into husks that I can experiment on, their mutated DNA will provide me with the knowledge I need to kick-start the X-Gene in every unborn child"

The hooded man nodded his head, finally understanding Sinister's plan. This was just one more step for mutant supremacy. He folded his arms and leant against the wall, looking at the box of vials that Sinister used to infest people with the X-gene. She still hadn't given him his payment, which meant there was one more poor soul that Sinister had pressured into taking the power she offered.

"Soon my dear you'll have what you want, but first I need another tool, she'll prove useful in getting the clone of Wolverine" Miss Sinister said.

"Your interested in X-23?" The hooded man asked.

"Yes and young Sofia will be vital to my plans for the little clone"

The hooded man stepped back, seeping into the shadows as Miss Sinister's guest walked into the hideout. Sofia stood with a look of determination, it seemed she had abandoned the X-men.

"Sinister, I've made my decision!" She said.

The hooded man lowered his head, it seemed this was the generation of sacrifice. Even those whom had been thought incorruptible had compromised.

Next Chapter 5: Krakoa rising

* * *

_"This arm is merely a vessel, a vessel for the hopes of those who dream of a better tomorrow, it virtue but virtue is not always good"_

_Virtue_

_Real Name: Unknown_

_Weapon: Left arm of Virtue, blue armoured appendage of possibly ancient human creation_

_Powers: Creation of energy waves and singularities, telekinesis, control of gravity, electricity and water, Weaknesses: Full limit of power not reached because of user's evil actions, wielder filled with doubts_

_Limit Form Colour: Blue_

_

* * *

_Next time things get tough as Krakoa rises again and Logan takes X-Force to meet Sieg's Avengers


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own Marvel

* * *

From X-men to Avengers

Chapter 5: Krakoa Rising

The old Xavier institute was now just a simple mansion that housed the X-men. This was the new way for the X-men. Two bases that would make them close to humanity. San Francisco and Westchester, one was a place open to the public while the other was private property. Rogue had taken a small group of X-men to the Graymalkin building in San Fran. She would lead the team closest to Utopia. Cyclops led the team in Westchester, which would respond to threats closer to New York. Right now both teams were enjoying a break from the action. In Westchester, Hank stood at the barbecue grill, cooking burgers for the team and their guests.

"Kurt, would you mind taking these down for the girls?" Beast asked.

"No problem mein freund" Kurt said, taking the plates and teleporting to the subbasement.

Laurie and Megan sat around Sofia's bed, trying to get her to tell them about her apartments break in.

"Really there's nothing to be worried about, I walked in on him trashing my apartment, he slapped me and then he ran off but he didn't steal anything important" Sofia explained.

"But still you really should tell the police, thank you Mr Wagner" Laurie said.

"Please Laurie, call me Kurt"

"I should be worried about you, how have you been doing Laurie?" Sofia asked.

"Not too bad actually, the Professor and Jean have been checking my mind from time to time, but they haven't found anything yet, at least anything that would explain how I came to this reality" Laurie explained.

"Plus any differences between our world and yours" Sofia said bitterly.

"Sofia, you're my best friend, that's what I remember and that's how it was in my reality"

Sofia lowered her head, taking the plate Kurt offered her. She'd been offered a chance to have back everything she had always wanted. If she accepted Sinister's offer it meant that she would have compromised. But she also would be able to fly again, to help her friends. Kurt teleported back up to the surface and began talking with Scott.

"So what are we going to do about Sofia?" Kurt asked.

"I'm sorry that she was robbed, but we shouldn't be involved" Scott said.

"What? Why not?"

"We don't want to overstretch ourselves Kurt, there are a dwindling number of mutants out there, we cant afford to put their lives at risk by wasting time investigating a common robbery" Scott explained.

"I know it seems cold Kurt, but the fact is mutants are now a minority and we need to protect that minority" Jean added.

"By abandoning your friends…or is being a mutant a requirement?"

It wasn't Kurt who asked the question, in fact none of the X-men ever once through of asking a question like that. The team turned to the pool to see Lazlo Collins, standing on the other side. He was wearing a brown and gold biker suit and carrying his helmet lazily over his shoulder. Cyclops knew the man as Aeon's best friend and another teacher of Sieg's. He possessed the same unique armour that Aeon had, but with enough power to decimate the original resurrected Hellions, as well as immunity to brainwashing.

"Did you want something Mr Collins?" Scott asked.

"I wanted my question answered, plus we've got to have a little talk that involves Wolverine" Lazlo said casually.

"Then why don't you talk to him?" Jean asked.

"Because, I think that your husband already knows what I'm going to talk to him about" Lazlo smirked.

Cyclops raised his eyebrows, looking back at his teammates. They were all curious as to what was going on, but none of them could afford to know. He motioned for Lazlo to follow him into the mansion. They walked down the corridors; everyone t the mansion was outside and they wouldn't hear him talk in Scott's office. Scott knew what Lazlo was going to ask him about, he only wondered how the young man found out?

"I was in Chechnya, investigating an illegal technology trading operation. High powered armour and nanites were being sold to groups of payers, there were two clients of interest, one a woman and another was a small group of sapien league members. I was gathering evidence that would justify me intervening. But just as the two parties were making their payments, just as I was going to be given good reason to fight them, another group intervened…guess who they were?" Lazlo asked.

As he spoke, his mind drifted back to that meeting. Super villains were paying to be reequipped, but the Sapien League was obviously planning something. And this woman in the green cloak also had her own agenda. At least that's what Lazlo instincts told him, and he learnt long ago to trust his gut feelings. Lazlo was crouched on a hilltop away from the buyers, taking pictures with a camera. Several of the guards were knocked out around him, giving him the opportunity to get solid evidence to bring down a whole illegal arms operation. But things weren't going according to plan.

**KRAKOOOM!**

Lazlo widened his eyes as piles of crates were blown up. The buyers and super villains scattered as gun shots echoed through the valley. Getting up off the floor, Lazlo covered himself in his brown and gold armour without hesitation. He spotted the shooter, Domino. She focused on the Sapien league members; her luck powers allowed her to fire kill shots from difficult positions. Lazlo created a burst pf light from his hand, focusing the light on Domino's eyes. This temporary distraction stopped Domino from firing her guns. The Sapien league members ran for cover and Lazlo broke off into a run down the hill.

"YOU WILL ALL DIE!"

Albion recognised the scream as Warren Worthington's voice. But now the Angel was in his Death guise, his steel wings firing blades at the gathered criminals. Lazlo slid across the dirt, using his armour to deflect the blades. Then he turned around, giving the criminals a fierce look. He couldn't help but smile as they ran away in terror. Another explosion went off beside Albion, causing his armour to heat up. He narrowed his eyes and raised his arm. X-23 suddenly burst out of the flames, thrusting her claws towards Albion. Her claws ripped off a bit of his armour, but Albion was still able to slightly deflect her blades. He took the opportunity, grabbing her exposed her and throwing her into Domino.

"TRAITOR!" Archangel yelled.

Again Albion deflected the blade, but Archangel's wings weren't Adamantium. Thus Lazlo could deflect the full force of Warren's wings and not have to worry about his armour breaking. Warren swung his wings, but Albion knocked them both back. Then he clothes lined Warren, pinning him to the ground. Suddenly, a bullet slammed into the side of Albion's helmet. He turned to the shooter, a Sapien League member. They began tearing the lids off of the crates, taking the high-powered beam rifles.

"Kill em all" Wolverine said gruffly as ran out of cover.

Wolverine popped his claws out and pounced on the league members.

"NO!" Albion yelled.

Logan stabbed two league members in the chest. Then he approached the third arm. The league member quivered in fear, firing a beam straight past Logan's head. He dropped the rifle, backing up with his hands raised.

"Logan stop, he's giving up" Lazlo said.

But Wolverine didn't listen. He stabbed the sapien league member in the chest. Domino and X-23 mopped up the other remaining league members. Lazlo approached Wolverine, removing his helmet. As soon as Logan turned around, he was met with a fist across the face.

"YOU ANIMAL!" Lazlo yelled.

Logan spat a clot of blood onto the ground. The eye lenses on his cowl glowed a red colour.

"You get that one for free bub, don't interfere" Logan said.

Again Lazlo punched Logan, throwing him back slightly.

"What are you going to do, kill me? Strike back like an animal, or maybe execute who can't even fight back, yeah that kind of contradicts the name "homo-superior"" Lazlo explained.

"We're doing some good here Lazlo, what were you doing here?" Logan asked.

"Good…yeah right, I was getting evidence, catching the villains red handed and making official arrests, if I had arrested these league members it might have led me to the people in charge"

"We're fighting a war Collins, don't get involved in things you don't understand" Logan growled as he returned to his team.

"This isn't over animal, I wont let this slide" Lazlo said.

He looked down at the sapien league member. The young man may have been like him, manipulated into doing something that was wrong. Lazlo fired an energy blast into another crate, letting his anger out. In the present, Lazlo looked at Cyclops, waiting for an answer.

"Like Logan said, don't get involved in things you don't understand" Scott said.

"I don't understand? Oh I understand perfectly, you're desperate and lazy so you send a death squad to do things the easy way"

"I didn't make these decisions easily"

"Bullshit, you aren't the one covering his hands with blood, you don't need to make a hard decision when your not looking people in the eye when you kill them" Lazlo explained.

"Your not a mutant, you don't have any place in our fights"

"Is that the best you can do? What makes you better than the villains your fighting? Your morals? The results? Everything the X-men were is falling apart." Lazlo explained.

Cyclops sighed, and backed up as Lazlo slammed his helmet onto the table.

"RESULTS THAT'S ALL YOUR CONCERNED ABOUT!" Lazlo yelled.

"How dare you come here and lecture us, your not a mutant, you don't understand what it feels like to see your species dwindle to a handful" Scott explained, his eyes flashing red.

Lazlo grabbed the collar of Scott's shirt and pulled him over the desk. He looked the man in the eyes, his teeth grinding together in fury.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you're not human, that you're not a part of this world of humans…evolved, you've got no idea what evolved is, extinct? Species? Your deluded if you think that and your deluded if you think your standing for anything besides "survival of the fittest". I think I see now why Sieg wants nothing to do with you guys, he wants to be a hero, he wants to do good. And that's the one thing you're not doing." Lazlo explained.

He let go of the X-men's leader and walked towards the door.

"Why exactly do you think we're not doing good Lazlo?" Scott asked.

Lazlo didn't turn to look at him; in his eyes Scott didn't deserve the attention. He simply left the X-men leader with words that baffled him. The words made Scott think of his role as a leader and what that meant.

"When the time comes, when it comes down to it, _you_ wont be willing to die to make a difference"

Lazlo left the Xavier institute, never looking back. Warren flew onto the roof of the mansion. He flipped out his phone; looking at the text Logan had sent him. It was a call to arms.

* * *

Logan was wearing his costume, Rahne her New Mutants uniform and Laura wore her casual clothes. They had been joined by the teleporter Vanisher. Domino was checking over her guns, eager to get the mission started. It wouldn't officially be an X-Force mission. After all they weren't supposed to exist. Right now Logan and his team were just concerned members of the mutant community looking out for their own. In Logan's eyes Sieg was leading Laura and Sooraya astray. He could smell Laura's doubts; she was starting to question her role. Sieg's self-righteous nature was starting to worm away at Sooraya and Laura's minds. They were now less focused on survival and more focused on saving those that couldn't be saved.

"It's about time you got here" Logan said as Warren walked into the room.

"What's the plan?" Warren asked.

"We find Sieg and his little team and talk some sense into them"

"Easier said than done, how exactly are we supposed to find them?" Domino asked.

"By working with the only telepaths that know about us, and telling them we're going to help one of their ex-Boyfriends" Logan smirked.

* * *

Utopia was living up to its name. The X-students didn't have a care in the world. Alls they did was train, learn and socialise in their new home. Magneto was keeping order throughout the "city", maintaining a peaceful coexistence with the Atlanteans. The New Atlantis was just underneath Utopia, the fish people made their homes on the pillar that kept Utopia afloat. Emma Frost was teaching some of her students, lecturing them in a classroom whilst also keeping an eye on other students with her telepathy. Her focus was divided equally amongst the students. She watched the students in the training simulator go through combat scenarios. Even though Prodigy was overseeing the session, Emma still watched for safeties sake.

"Noah, stay with the group, this isn't a race" David said over the intercom.

A ginger haired X-student slammed his gauntleted fists into training robots face. He was part of a team scenario; the goal was for every team member to make it to the checkpoint without getting hit. The robots were using paint guns against the X-students. David watched the scene intensively, but focusing his eyes on Surge. His ex girlfriend moved swiftly, dodging the paintballs and draining the energy out of the machines. She then redirected that energy, shooting a group of robots behind Mercury. The Former Hellion shifted her hands into blades and beheaded two robots in front of her. Indra surrounded himself with his enhanced purple armour, swinging his blades at the robots.

"Noah damn it don't move ahead" Surge said.

But Noah didn't listen; he fired blasts of light from his hands and rolled out of the way of a volley of paintballs. He clapped his hands together, releasing a light wave that blinded the robots. Throwing his arm forward, he launched his fists into a robots head, and then ripped the cables off of another. Mercury, Surge and Indra stayed together, moving forward while Match covered them from behind. Her fired blasts of flame from his head, melting the paint before it could get close to them.

"Listen to what Noriko is saying Noah, your disobeying your team leaders orders" David said.

**"David, stop the program now"**

Prodigy clutched his head, feeling Emma's psychic command. He did as he was told and shut down the program, deactivating the program. Emma reached into Noah's mind, a world portrayed as one part a desert of intense sunlight, with a chasm that dropped into a dark abyss. Noah was on the edge of the chasm, looking into the darkness.

"This act of yours grows tiresome Noah, your not well, let me help you" Emma said, putting compassion into her voice.

He ignored her, focusing his attention on the darkness. His hands trembled as he reached for a black tendril that slithered out of the abyss. But Emma grabbed his shoulder, pulling him away from the crack and pulling him into her own little white room.

"Noah wake up, your psyche is fractured, this other personality of yours is telling you to do something rash but you cant listen to it. Virgil is lost, I know he was your friend but daydreaming about saving him won't help your future, this other aspect of your power is trying to lead you astray" Emma explained.

"I…I don't think it's a split personality" Noah said.

"Wake up Noah, your ill, I can help you"

The walls of Emma's world suddenly shook. She turned around and watched in shock as the dark creature that occupied Noah's mind oozed into her mind. He opened his mouth, shooting out a tendril that wrapped around Noah, pulling him through the wall.

"STAY OUT OF OUR HEAD WITCH!" He yelled.

Emma sighed at the lack of progress into Noah's condition. Beast and Kavita Rao speculated that it wasn't a split personality, contradicting their scientist occupation. They believed that the dark part of Noah's powers was another being. He would be taken over by this creature on the odd occasion, eating other people's food and even picking fights with the acolytes. Just the other day Noah unintentionally insulted Quicksilver, speaking in a voice that wasn't his. But Emma knew psychology, she recognised the signs of split personalities. She also knew about possession, having experienced it herself with the Phoenix.

"Class dismissed" She said, ending her classes for the day.

Noah walked through the halls of Utopia's main complex. He decided to enjoy his freedom before Emma convinced Magneto to put him on probation. His other half seemed to be on a deliberate vendetta to ruin his life. He'd insult his friends, harass the women and cause damage to equipment in the labs. This dark creature was an unrelenting source of mischief. But when push came to shove he always ended up doing the right thing when it matters.

"Seriously Celeste, we shouldn't be doing this"

His ears perked and he walked around the corner, peeking his head into the Cerebra chamber. Phoebe and Mindee were talking with their sister, trying to convince Celeste not to do something.

"I need to help him" Celeste said.

"When are you going to realise that its over, he doesn't feel anything for you" Mindee said.

"Stop thinking about him, its bad enough you mutter his name in your sleep" Phoebe added.

"Then stop reading my mind"

"We cant cause its deafening, you think too loudly"

Noah scratched his chin in confusion while his shadow thrashed around as if it was laughing. He walked back down the corridor, keeping his hands in his pockets. His shadow however couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

Sieg, Dust and the New Guardian were currently in the middle of a battle against C-list villains. Killer Shrike fired electricity from his wrist devices, trying to hit Guardian. But Michael easily flew around the blasts, smiling as he dodged the blasts. Dust flew in Crossfire's eyes, stopping him from shooting at Sieg. The leader of the villains was an old Hulk villain known as Mad Man. He charged towards Sieg, launching a gigantic fist towards the young man. But Sieg jumped over the Hulking man. When he landed, he span around and slammed his knees into the man's head. Mad Man growled and threw another punch. Sieg fell backwards, narrowly missing the punch. Then he rolled backwards, stopping near a hydrant.

"You little punk, IDIOTS LIKE YOU ALWAYS GET IN OUR WAY!" Mad man yelled.

He swung his fist forward, but Sieg rolled to the side. Mad Man crushed the hydrant, spraying the water across his face. Sieg broke off into a run, with Mad Man right behind him. Michael drifted towards Mad Man, flying up at the last second as Shrike fired his electric blasters. The blast slammed into Mad Man, conducting off of the water covering his body. Mad Man fell to the floor and Sieg rushed forward, punching Shrike across the face. He knocked the super villain out and rushed towards Crossfire. Dust stopped her assault on Crossfire and appeared in human form beside Guardian. Sieg punched Crossfire so hard that the man's cybernetic eye flew out of its socket. The red suited villain fell to the floor and Sieg turned away from his fallen opponent.

"Are you okay Sieg?" Michael asked.

"I'm fine, I guess I could do with a short rest" Sieg said.

"Or maybe you could stop altogether"

Sieg looked to his right, narrowing his eyes as Vanisher teleported Wolverine and his team onto the scene. Dust hugged her arms while Guardian scratched his head. Wolverine's X-Force was also uneasy, except for Domino. She was eager to see what would happen. Laura looked between Logan and Sieg, unsure of how to react. One was like a father to her; the other was a man whom wanted to save Julian.

"What are you here for Wolverine?" Sieg asked.

"I'm here to wake you up, you should focus your time on more important things, like your future" Logan said.

"So I abandon the people I can help? Sorry Logan but that isn't a choice I'm willing to make"

"Have you considered what you're going to do for the rest of your life?" Logan asked.

"This isn't about me, its about doing good, something your as far from doing as you can get" Sieg said.

"Careful bub" Logan growled.

"Or what, you'll kill me? Like you're prepared to kill everyone else besides the person you should be really be killing?" Sieg asked.

"YOU LEAVE DAKEN OUT OF THIS!"

"DO NOT JUDGE LESS YE BE JUDGED!"

Wolverine popped his claws out and ran straight towards Sieg. The young man summoned his sword and broke off into a run. They both clashed their blades together, sliding past one another. Wolverine's eyes were feral while Sieg's gave off a blue glow.

"Logan stop" Rahne said.

"You too Sieg, this isn't the time for us to be fighting" Dust said.

Logan jumped at Sieg, slamming his claws into the boy's sword. Sieg flipped his sword around, swinging it into Logan's claws. The feral mutant slid back and growled at Sieg. They walked in a circle, holding their weapons ready. Sieg ran forward, thrusting his blade forward. The sword scratched Logan's cheek, causing him to grunt and lash out at Sieg. He swung his claws, but Sieg ducked, then rolled to the side. Wolverine lunged forward, his claws grinding against Sieg's sword. Sieg aimed a kick for Logan's head, but the X-man jumped back. Wolverine then dragged his claws across the floor, swinging them upwards at Sieg. He jumped back, narrowly missing the claws.

"Why are they fighting?" Laura asked, she wanted a real answer.

They had similar goals, yet they still fought one another. Sieg swung his sword at Wolverine, whom sidestepped each swing. It was the same pattern, one swung their blade and the other blocked or dodged. Sieg crouched on the floor, blocking Wolverine's claw swing. He pushed Logan back and then deflected his claws, throwing him back slightly.

"Logan stop it, and you too Sieg. I know you both disagree with one another's methods, but you shouldn't fight like this, don't let your differences ruin the respect you once had for one another" Rahne explained.

Laura's claws pressed against the inside of her knuckles. They were eager to get out. But Laura herself didn't want a fight this time. She saw two men she respected, looking at one another with hate.

* * *

Miss Sinister's drone manoeuvred through the deepest and darkest depths of the ocean. Time had taken its toll on the offspring of Krakoa; it was now buried under rubble. The machine's purpose was simple and its execution of its task would be flawless. Although Sinister was primarily a geneticist, she still knew how to make a good enough drone. She had her new allies steel old Sentinel tech, enabling the drone to track Krakoa's mutant signature. The drone would then drill a chip into the dead island and inject it with the techorganic virus. As it was resurrected, the developing mind of the living island would be brainwashed by the commands Sinister implanted in the chip. Then it would serve its purpose and attack San Francisco. The drone began to drill into the rubble, injecting both the chip and the virus.

"Sir, we've picked up something on our radar" One of the crewmembers of an American sub said.

"What is it?" The Captain asked.

"It's, rising from underneath us" The crewman said.

Atlanteans in the depths of the ocean felt the ground shake as the rubble that surrounded Krakoa was broken apart. The drone began to float away, but a massive arm crushed the machine. Miss Sinister smirked as she felt the awakening of the reborn island. The Atlanteans put their hands to their ears as a roar echoed through the ocean. Krakoa began to swim towards the surface, crashing straight through the submarine. It swam faster and faster and grew bigger and bigger. Once it reached the surface, the green monster roared as its body began to grow as big as an island. Greenery and trees covered its body, along with dirt and stones. The new Krakoa released a deafening screech as it began to swim towards its target.

* * *

Sofia felt humiliated, not only had her apartment been wrecked but she also knew for a fact that Scott didn't approve of her being at the mansion. Lately the X-men had been less about understanding and more about survival. It took every ounce of strength she had not to cry. After all this hadn't been the first time she'd been rejected. Her own family rejected her, and then come M-Day she was rejected by her friends. And just when she was getting used to being a New Warrior, Night thrasher breaks the team up to put the old one back together. Now she served as part of Sieg's team, but with the absence of her equipment she was useless to him.

'I wonder, What if I didn't lose my powers?' Sofia thought.

Her trail of self-pity was cut short as the door slid open. Laurie walked into the room, carrying two drinks and a book under her armpit.

"Fancy a trip down memory lane?" Laurie asked.

"I'm up for it, just so long as it doesn't take me too far from this bed" Sofia said.

The two girls smiled as they sat together, flipping through the pages of their old yearbook. They looked at the photos of a simpler time. Memories of friends: that included all the students of Xavier's. Never once did either girl think of herself as popular. But as members of the New Mutants squad, they were some of the most recognised students in school. Josh played basketball with David and Sofia, facing off against Cessily, Santo and Julian. Laurie giggled at the photo of Iceman freezing Julian's pants. Both girls then laughed as they the Hellion's walking away from Noah. The boys "Shadow" had given them all wedgies, except for Sooraya, whom had the decency to leave him alone.

"I can't believe he was actually able to stretch Julian's pants over his head" Laurie said, giggling uncontrollably.

Sofia stifled a laugh, which quickly turned to full on laughter as the girls looked at another picture. The memory was of a three-legged race. David and Noriko were partners, facing against Kevin and Cessily and a few other students. Noriko had gotten tired of David falling behind and instead picked him up and ran all the way to the finish line. The two girls sighed as they closed the book.

"Things seemed so much simpler back then" Sofia said, lowering her head.

"I know, even the dark times seemed simpler, not like today. So many of us are either depowered, dead or brainwashed. Mr McCoy has a theory on my whole arrival here you know, he says that something must be coming, something bigger than the mutant problem of survival. Mr Wagner also said that "everything happens for a reason", I think I'm here for something." Laurie explained.

"It's given you a sense of Purpose, I wish I had that"

Laurie looked over at her friend, a friend whom had always been there for her. She placed a hand on Sofia's shoulder and smiled.

"You are of value Sofia, you have friends" Laurie said.

"Then where are they?" Sofia asked.

Just then Kurt teleported into the room, holding his mobile.

"Hey Sofia, I just got a call from Utopia, everyone's worried about you" Kurt said as he put the phone on speaker.

"_Hey Sofia, we heard about your break in, we hope your all right" _Cessily spoke with several of the X-students behind her.

_"Let me through, if your hurt I could have Miss Grey fly me over there to heal you"_ Sofia smiled, Josh was concerned as always.

"_Get better soon!" _Trance, Loa and Bling cheered together.

"_Point me and Santo in the right direction and we'll beat those robbers up" _Anole said.

"They may not be here, but they're still thinking about you" Laurie said.

Sofia smiled and rubbed her eyes. Tears of joy fell down her face as Laurie hugged her. She was valued, maybe not by the X-men but by the people whom mattered. The girl looked at her phone, seeing all the texts and missed calls. Messages from her boss and work colleagues, the people she served. Even the homeless man she gave money and food to had managed to send her a message. Her old team mates including Beak and his wife Angel, as well as Jubilee. She wiped her eyes as she read Sieg's message.

_"I hope your okay Sofia, we can't lose you, you're the most valuable person on this team. You are what keeps us together and reminds us why we're here"_

He and Sooraya had been right; she was the force that kept the team pure. She was the one whom couldn't afford to compromise. No matter what, she couldn't let this world corrupt her or make her lose sight of the right thing. Beast and Laurie believed that something big was on the horizon. Sofia believed that something was approaching as well. It was a better age, a Heroic Age that people like her needed to bring about. That's why she said no and pointed her stunner at Miss Sinister.

"What are you doing?" Sinister asked.

"Not compromising" Sofia said.

She fired the blaster, hitting the instruments Sinister used to control Krakoa. The controlled beast was now simply a mad beast, without direction. But he was still heading for San Francisco. Miss Sinister turned to Sofia, her diamond shape glowing as she glared at the girl. But Sofia stood her ground, ready to die if necessary. Sinister fired a blast from her hand, but Sofia dived out of the way. She fired her stunner again, hitting Sinister in the chest and destroying several of her genetic samples.

"You bitch, you've ruined everything" Sinister growled. "I would have given you back your power, alls you had to do was bring that soulless clone to me"

"The price was too high, I would have lost someone who could potentially be my friend" Sofia said.

Sinister yelled as she fired another blast, cutting apart Sofia's gun and throwing her against the wall. She walked towards the girl, energy crackling in her hands. The girl pressed her hands against the floor, trying to pick herself up again. Claudine scoffed at the child as she raised her hand.

"Pathetic little girl, I've fought the entire X-men before, what makes you think one little human girl can stop me?" Sinister asked.

"Because your not the real Sinister, your just a plain copy, a wannabe" Sofia smiled as she looked up defiantly at Miss Sinister.

Claudine grinded her teeth together, no longer able to control her anger. She raised her hand, ready to fry Sofia's head.

"I am the superior being, I am the one who will lead mutants back into dominance" Sinister said, then she thrust her hand forward.

Sofia didn't close her eyes for she was ready to die. But Sinister's hand stopped inches from her face. The woman widened her eyes, looking at the hooded man. Her own ally was holding her wrist, practically breaking the bone. He threw his left hand forward, unleashing a blast that Sinister through the wall, destroying half her lab. Sofia looked up at the man with a mix of shock and awe. The Left Handed man grabbed the case of vials that Sinister had offered Sofia. He opened it, looking over its contents and then at Sofia.

"Perhaps you would like a fairer offer" He said.

* * *

The people of San Francisco watched the monstrous island approaching them in shock. Even after countless alien invasions, they weren't used to the sight of the unnatural. Rogue and her team of X-men flew over the creature in the Black Bird, while Namor and his army approached the creature from underwater. Already Rogue was on the horn to Scott's team in Westchester. They needed as many people as they could get for this battle. Polaris flew towards the island, magnetically carrying Havok and Colossus. Piotr landed on the island and tore a bit of the grass off, trying to get to the islands vital organs. But the new Krakoa shifted its skin, creating Earthquakes and animating its plant life to attack. Havok fired his energy blasts, destroying a living tree that tried to attack him. Polaris fired her own blasts, tearing the army of trees apart.

"We're going to need to do what we did last time and throw this thing into space" Polaris said.

"Scott, we need your team over here right now" Rogue said.

Cyclops's team was already on the move, running onto their own Blackbird. Laurie watched the jet leave with Beast at her side. On Utopia, Emma was getting a team ready, consisting of some of her most favourable and experienced students.

"Where is Sooraya?" She asked the Stepford Cuckoos.

"Still not here" Phoebe said.

Dust held her hands together, watching as Sieg and Wolverine fought. They slammed their blades together, looking at one another in hate.

"You think your better?" Wolverine asked.

"I know I'm better animal!" Sieg said.

"Don't you dare call me animal" Wolverine growled.

"Look at you, THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU ARE!" Sieg yelled.

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!" Rahne screamed.

Wolverine roared, jumping towards Sieg. His eyes were red with rage while Sieg was ready to thrust his sword forward. Suddenly, their blades stopped and scraped across the side of two shields. A figure in grey armour swung his arms around, pushing both Logan and Sieg back. Sieg lowered his blade, seeing his mentor Aeon.

"_**What do you idiots think your doing?" **_Aeon asked.

Logan raised his hand to talk, but stopped as Aeon interrupted.

"**Forget it, our personal battles aren't important, you guys need to get to San Francisco now, Krakoa the living island is going to destroy the city"**

X-Force and Sieg's Avengers widened their eyes. They'd been wasting their time fighting one another. Sieg looked at his sword, and then at Sieg and nodded his head.

"Lets go save the day" He said.

With renewed vigour, the team walked away from X-Force. And much to Logan's shock, Laura walked to Sieg's side as well. Aeon put a hand to his ear, calling Driver to bring the Ultimatum jet over. Wolverine growled as he walked back to X-Force. Laura had made her choice, he didn't like it but he respected it. Both teams left to pursue a greater threat.

Next Chapter 6: Mutants vs. Mutant Island

* * *

_"He saved my life and gave me a new purpose. I'm not about to forget what he taught me"_

_Ulti-Boy/Fusion Lad/ Aeon 2/Spirit_

_Real Name: Jason Reilly_

_Weapons: Proficiency in swords and bows but instead wields a shield_

_Powers: Significant training in martial arts, kendo and stealth, Olympic level acrobat, Dojutsu/Eye technique grants him the power to see people's spirit, can temporary Siphon the strength of a persons soul, temporarily siphon special powers as well, Weaknesses: Can only siphon one soul at a time, but in desperation he can siphon other souls_

_Soul Silhouette: Gold_

_

* * *

_

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next time the X-men start the first wave against Krakoa


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own the X-men

* * *

From X-men to Avengers

Chapter 6: Mutant vs. Mutant Island

Krakoa was experiencing a very bad headache. Like any living being, a bad enough headache can keep it from moving. But like every other being, Krakoa had an immune system. The X-men were a virus to his body, stopping him from fulfilling his most basic desire. His body's immune system was like the human body, if it detected an intruder it was relentless. Trees and rocks came alive under Krakoa's power, going after the first X-men team to attack it. Colossus ripped at the ground and snapped the vines that tried to bind him. Havok fired his energy blasts forward, ripping apart the giant monster trees Krakoa used. Then he released a more powerful wave throughout his body, knocking back more of the creatures. Polaris used her control over magnetic waves to blast the vines attacking the team. Boom Boom ran across Krakoa, throwing her timed bombs into parts of the ground. A spike burst out of the grass, heading straight towards Tabitha. But Husk slid into the path of the spike, ripping her skin off to reveal gold metal.

"Hey Cajun, why don't you charge that thing?" Chamber asked Gambit.

"Are you crazy? It'll take a lot of time and concentration to charge something that big, if my brain turning to mush doesn't kill me then the explosion will and probably half of the city too." Gambit explained.

"We'll need to dig a path into its core, that'll be the only way we can hurt it," Rogue said.

"I heard the old X-men team threw it into space, maybe Rachel and Magneto could lift it up, then Polaris shoots it towards the atmosphere."

"They wont be able to concentrate that much. What we really need to do is bide some time for the really powerful team members to get here." Rogue explained, removing her gloves and absorbing both Gambit and Chamber's powers.

Namor and his army were keeping the living island in place, pushing the creature from every direction in order to keep it in one place. Fantomex pulled the pin on several grenades and then threw them in every direction. He laughed as the island shook from the explosions. Colossus shattered a rock creature to pieces and began pounding the ground, creating tremors around the island. A mouth appeared at the base of the island, letting out a roar of agony. Creatures began bursting out of the ground, gigantic creatures that towered over the X-men.

"Just like old times" Colossus said as he ran towards one of the creatures.

Emma Frost piloted a Blackbird jet, carrying her team for the fight. With her were Warpath, Marvel Girl and her Stepford Cuckoos, Mercury, Surge, Anole and Match. In the jet beside them were Cannonball and his New Mutants team.

"I'm not getting anything from it Sam," Karma said, having just finished a psi-scan.

"You don't need to be psychic to know that that thing is mindless." Doug said.

"Self-Friend Shan's analysis is right, this Krakoa doesn't feel conscious thought, but that doesn't mean it doesn't have a brain," Warlock explained.

"He's right, if we dig our way through then we could do a lobotomy," Sunspot said.

"Its form is constantly changing, we wouldn't be able to even touch its brain," Doug pointed out.

"And I'm not killing anyone," Dani said.

Magik shook her head at her teammate's morality. The X-men should be long past morality. Especially considering the fact that they had killed half of their reborn friends. Emma Frost turned to her students and gave the Cuckoos the thumbs up. They put their hands to their heads and formed a psi-link that encompassed the whole team.

"**Everyone, we're going to rip this island apart so that Marvel girl can throw what's left of it into space. Hit without mercy and don't hold back, this isn't a sentient being." **Emma telepathically explained.

The X-men nodded their heads as they prepared to unleash the full force of their powers. Havok generated an intense pulse of energy, before firing a blast into the ground. Match and Magma jumped out of their jets, unleashing their hottest temperature blasts on the island. Rogue used both Gambit and Chamber's powers, charging objects across the island. Warpath and Rockslide landed on the island and began jumping up and down. They put their full weight into their blows, shaking the island. Surge released the clip on her parachute and rolled as she landed beside Gambit and Fantomex. She used her super speed and span around, creating a miniature tornado. Fantomex and Gambit added their explosives to the tornado, sending the grenades and charged cards across the island.

"Just like old times isn't it Paige?" Chamber asked.

"Shut up an hit me," Paige said, smiling as she husked her skin to a glass material.

Chamber fired his energy blast, amplifying it with Husk's glass form. The resulting beam wore parts of the ground off and consumed one of the giant Krakoa creatures.

"**Miss Frost, the island's in pain," **Celeste said.

"It doesn't matter girls, better it than those people on the bridge," Emma said calmly.

The mutants on Utopia looked in astonishment at the battle. Noah's hands shook as his shadow hung its head back, laughing at the situation. Avalanche and Toad stepped away from Noah, disturbed by his living shadow.

"What do you mean we should help?" Noah asked.

Avalanche looked at Toad, who twirled his finger around his ear, his eyes aimed at Noah.

"No we shouldn't get involved, you've gotten us into enough trouble," The young man said.

Magneto narrowed his eyes at the island, seeing the battle-taking place as a threat. Not only would it destroy San Francisco, but there was also a risk of this carnage awakening Wanda's insanity. Even though she appeared healthy, everyone was afraid of her snapping again. She changed the entire world with just three worlds. There was no telling what kind of damage she could do if she went crazy again. On Krakoa, Colossus jumped into one of the giant creatures, shredding at its skin. He swung his arm back, punching the creature in the face and bringing it to the ground.

Vanisher teleported onto the island, carrying Wolverine and his X-Force. Wolverine popped out his claws and ran at one of the creatures. Domino fired her grenade launcher, drawing the creature away from Tabitha and Sunspot. Wolfsbane ran and jumped onto the creature's arm, tearing its skin with her teeth. Angel flew across the island, grabbing Rogue before a vine could impale her. She touched Angel's face and grew her own wings, diving across the island and firing Chamber's chest beam. Wolverine slashed at the Krakoa monster's arm, while Domino sprayed the creature's face with bullets.

"Okay team this is the situation, what we believe to be a second Krakoa is being held in place five miles away from the Golden Gate Bridge. Rogue and Wolverine are leading teams attacking the surface of the island. Once we get there, we'll apply the same tactic we used on the previous Krakoa." Cyclops briefed his team on the situation.

Psylocke ignited her Psi-dagger while Vulcan and Darwin shifted in their seats. This was the mission that cost them their old teammates lives. But this time they both had experience under their belts and a full team of heroes helping them. Gabriel Summers, otherwise known as Kid Vulcan was ready to face Krakoa's offspring. He was ready to get the mission right this time.

* * *

Sofia looked up at this hooded man. His left hand glowed with a blue energy that calmed her very soul. He lifted up his hood, exposing a blue mask with lighter blue eye lenses. She took his hand, using it to pick herself off the ground. The Left Handed man placed the case of vials onto a nearby table. Much of the lab was destroyed, including the machines Sinister used to trigger the change in people's genes. But he had a different plan in mind. First he needed to see if Sofia deserved it.

"Why are you working for Miss Sinister?" Sofia asked.

"I'm using her, with her science I hope to bring back my former master. And in the process my master will help a person I wish to save," The man said.

"Who is that?"

"Someone whom you are closely tied to, he has a special place in your heart. Sofia Montega, you didn't deserve what you were given. Your power taken away, cast aside by those you called friends. This new found strength you have is only possible because of Sieg, without him you would just be another spectator of the coming events."

"Coming events, what do you mean?"

"You will see, because you will be a part of it. But you will need more than the strength in your heart, I wonder how badly do you want to fly again?" He asked.

"Not if it means sacrificing my friends, I don't care what you can give me or how you threaten me. My friends come first to me, if I have to give up the chance of being a hero to keep them safe then that is what I'll do." Sofia said, determination evident in her voice and stance.

The Left Handed man narrowed his eyes at Sofia as he opened the case. His eyes then drifted to the vials. He removed one, checking its contents. Sofia kept her eyes on the masked man, ignoring his offer. The man walked over to a desk, checking the needles. Some had been used, while others were clean and perfect to use. He took one and inserted one of the formulas. Then he found another one, injecting the second formula. He repeated this exercise into the formulas were ready for injection. However Sofia still remained in a defensive stance, not willing to be tempted by this stranger's offer. Despite the calming effect he had, she wasn't going to take any chances.

"Sofia Montega, I want to ask you a question and I want you to tell the truth," The man said as he walked towards Sofia.

He placed his glowing hand on Sofia's shoulder and bought his mouth close to her ear.

"Whisper the answer into my ear, answer me truthfully and I will give you the power to help. If you'd rather save your feelings for those you truly care for then I will not press, I will leave you to claim power your own way. My question is simple, do you love Sieg?"

* * *

Sieg tapped his sword against the floor. He and his team were inside the Ultimatum, currently making their way towards San Francisco. The speedster Driver sat in the pilots seat. Aeon however was outside; standing on the jet, ready to be the first person to jump into the fight. Laura walked over to Sieg's side and sat with him.

"Your tense, maybe you shouldn't go into battle," Laura said.

"I'm fine Laura, I need to fight," Sieg said.

"Because you don't know anything else?"

"Is that your excuse? No I can do whatever I want, I can follow whatever path I want. And this is the path I want to follow, a hero, someone who makes a difference in the lives of others. That's the kind of person I want to be, a good person, someone who changes the world for the better." Sieg explained.

He span his sword on the spot and looked to his teammates. Michael and Sooraya both nodded their heads. They were willing to follow him; he needed to know if Laura wanted the same. In spite of the situation he allowed himself to smile. Laura didn't understand the signals.

"Are you with me Laura?" Sieg asked.

"Yes," Laura said.

"I need more than that Laura, I need the guaranteed that your willing to do whatever it takes to protect life?"

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to save Julian," The girl's response was one Sieg expected, it wasn't enough but for now it had to do.

Driver looked back at the scene and sighed. Young men sacrificing their lives and happiness for the sake of the many sounded familiar to him. He looked at the path ahead. The Ultimatum's advanced sensors could already make out the outline of the monster island. Aeon's sharp eyes could also see the monster ahead. He squeezed his hands into fists as his eyes glowed a red colour.

* * *

Cyclops's team arrived on Krakoa. He opened the hatch for the jet, leaving the piloting for Shadowcat. The rest of the team jumped out, using their jet packs and powers to slow their fall. Cyclops flew with a jet back, slicing a Krakoa creature in half with his optic blast. Jean and Psylocke used their telekinesis together, creating a storm of psionic energy that ripped parts of the island off. Kurt teleported between vines, slicing them apart with his twin cutlass swords. He rolled across the floor, and then jumped and teleported into the air. When he landed, he stabbed his swords into the eyes of a Krakoa creature. Kid Vulcan flew into the creature's chest and flew out of the other side. He swerved to the right, dodging a series of vines. Darwin jumped into the water, using his gills to his advantage. He swam underneath the island, attaching bits of C4 to its surface.

"**Nice of you to join in guys," **Emma sent.

'Don't get too happy around my husband Emma' Jean thought.

"**Oh but Jean, my taste in men has changed to kings. Who knows maybe you taste will change to men with too much hair on their arms." **Emma smirked while her students shook their heads.

Wolverine roared, cutting open a creature's chest. But the creature's flesh wrapped itself around Logan's wrist and chest. The Feral mutant was thrown against the floor. More tentacles began bursting out of the ground, wrapping around Logan's head.

"Logan," Kurt's concern was evident as he teleported to his friend's side.

But more tentacles wrapped themselves around Kurt, throwing him into the air. The demonic mutant teleported onto a tree, then quickly jumped off as it came alive. Warpath dragged his daggers across the ground, causing the island to scream in pain. The ground shook and a section of the ground rose, separating Husk and Chamber. Paige changed her skin to metal, protecting herself from a series of spikes that flew towards her. Krakoa's defences began to strengthen, keeping the X-men themselves on the defensive. Psylocke slashed a tentacle with her Katana, but a second one wrapped itself around her waist. She was lifted up off the ground, only for Cyclops to blast the vine apart.

"Now would be a good time for a little reinforcements," Cannonball said, flying around a giant Krakoa creature.

Angel ripped at his costume, revealing his blue skin. His wings turned to steel as the black and silver Archangel costume covered his body. He let out a screech as he flew towards one of the creatures, slicing its head off with his wing. But the creature's arm slammed into Warren's side, sending him flying into Fantomex. Surge fired a burst of electricity, keeping several vines away. She turned to the granite creatures approaching her and quickly dashed to the side, dodging a crushing punch. Match melted one of the creatures to molten slag, then Rockslide punched another aside.

"This is a nightmare, it's like the islands actually learning," Kid Vulcan noted.

He fired another blast, charging Havok's powers. The two brothers released a blast that was intercepted by a wall of rock. They widened their eyes in shock as the mountain shaped itself into a humanoid creature. It revealed a set of powerful rock like teeth and glowing red eyes. Moss and tree life covered its body, with vine like tentacles sprouting from its chest and hands.

"We're going to need a giant guy," Alex muttered with Gabriel nodding.

"Damn it Summers, my men cant hold it forever," Namor said over the radio.

Cyclops fired a blast at the mountain-sized creature, but veered to the right as the creature fired rocks from its chest. Jean and Rachel flew side by side, concentrating hard with their TK. They began ripping parts of the rock creature off, but vines suddenly stretched out of the ground. The vines were like an upward hail, moving towards the two women. Rachel thrust her hands forward, creating a wall. But the vines burst through her barrier, sharpening themselves to spikes. Suddenly an optic blast zipped between the vines and the two women. Cyclops flew at the vines, firing his optic blasts repeatedly to cut them apart.

"This is getting too out of hand," Kitty said.

"Namor's men can't hold the island for much longer and if we keep this up Polaris and Jean wont have enough strength to launch that thing into the atmosphere." Doug explained.

Cyclops flew around the mountain creature, firing a blast across its back. Polaris magnetically threw Colossus at the creature's head, crumbling it to pieces. But the creature's fists remained, batting Rockslide and Match to the side. It then crumbled, right on top of Warpath. Vines burst out of the ground, slicing apart Fantomex and Domino's guns and throwing Kurt into Cyclops. Wolverine continued to struggle under the grips of the tentacles. They were wrapped tightly around his neck, trying to suffocate him. Wolverine flailed his arms, cutting through some of the tentacles. But a Krakoa creature slammed its fist into Logan's chest, pounding him into the ground. Rogue grabbed Colossus's shoulder, absorbing his armour. The two of them slammed their fists into the ground, with Rogue charging her blows with Gambit's powers.

"We can't keep this up," Rachel said.

Marvel Girl put her hands to her head and began using her telekinesis. Jean joined her daughter in their attempt. Blood oozed from their noses as the island began to float off the ground. Emma looked at the two women in shock. Even without the Phoenix they were still twice as powerful as her. Kid Vulcan flew around several vines and trees as they closed in around him. He fired two blasts, cutting the heads off of two Krakoa creatures. Archangel peppered the ground with his bladed feathers, causing the island to cry out. It grew arms out of its sides, while at the front of the island, two eyes and a jaw formed.

"I don't recall the last Krakoa doing that," Nightcrawler said as he teleported into the Blackbird.

"We're going to need bigger guns," Fantomex muttered.

Archangel grabbed Domino and Fantomex, flying them out of the path of a huge tree like tentacle.

"Look at all the greenery, what's happening to it?" Dani asked, looking at the rising grass on Krakoa's "back".

"They're forming…wings!" Doug said in shock.

Wolverine yelled as the islands gigantic wings threw him off of the island. Rogue flew off of the island, manoeuvring through the creature's tentacles and its smaller clones to reach Gambit. She grabbed the Cajun's hand, flying him off the island before another set of jaws appeared over where he once stood.

"That things mutating at an extremely fast rate, like it's leeching off of the mutants in its vicinity," Kitty suggested.

"That theory sounds good Kitty, I think it is leeching off of us," Doug said.

"The old Krakoa could absorb energy, looks like its son is twice as powerful," Kid Vulcan said as he caught Logan in midair.

Krakoa released a roar that threw both Rachel and Jean back. Cyclops caught his wife, while Cannonball grabbed Rachel.

"The thing has certainly become more intelligent than its father," Rachel noted, groaning at her ringing head.

"What was it thinking?" Sam asked.

"Kill!"

"Well that's constructive,"

* * *

Sofia was faced with a question she wasn't expecting. It was a strange question, but easy to answer. But at the same time, Sofia was suspicious of this hooded man. He had offered her power and instead of demanding something from her he simply asked her a simple irrelevant question. In response Sofia asked a question of her own.

"Excuse me?" She asked, stepping away from the man.

"You've probably misinterpreted my question, I'll ask it again then, is Sieg important to you?" The Left Handed man asked.

"Yes of course he is, all of my friends are," Sofia said.

"But does he hold a special place in your heart?"

"What do you mean?" Sofia asked, turning her back to the man.

"I must not make a lot of sense, clearly the youth of today has changed," He said as he walked around Sofia. "Sieg is a friend to you correct, if so is he an important friend? Also if so, is he the kind of friend you'd be willing to lay your life down for?"

"Yes, I'd do that for any of my friends," Sofia said.

"Now do your feelings for Sieg go beyond the love of a friend, is he someone your willing to live for? Do you wish to protect Sieg in the way that friends don't protect one another?"

"Are you talking about, emotional support beyond a hug?" Sofia asked.

"Will you embrace him when he is lonely? Will you restore his determination when it is gone? Will you believe in him more than anyone else does?" The man asked, tilting Sofia's chin with his glowing hand. "Answer this simple question, answer it truthfully and I will give you back your powers. The power to protect your friends and to stand equally with Sieg."

Sofia looked the man in the eyes, and then she looked at the vials he held. She answered the question, as he wanted her to answer, with the utmost truth.

* * *

The occupants of Utopia and the citizens of San Francisco looked at the flying island in fear. This creature was a true representation of what next generations had to be. Legacies had to surpass the generations that taught them. That was at least Noriko's opinion as she ran off the island. She jumped with Match on her shoulder.

"Somebody had better catch us cause we can't fly," Noriko said rapidly.

Magma flew off of the island, carrying Sunspot and Tabitha with her. Rockslide and Colossus both jumped into the water, using their hard skin to protect themselves. Namor suddenly burst out of the water, grabbing Surge and Match in midair.

"This thing will destroy not only the surface but my kingdom as well," Namor said.

"WE NEED MORE FIREPOWER!" Warpath yelled as he jumped off of the island.

Cyclops looked at the island as it flew towards the bridge. This creature had clearly gone beyond the power its predecessor had.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you're not human, that you're not a part of this world of humans…evolved, you've got no idea what evolved is, extinct? Species? Your deluded if you think that and your deluded if you think your standing for anything besides "survival of the fittest". I think I see now why Sieg wants nothing to do with you guys, he wants to be a hero, he wants to do good. And that's the one thing you're not doing."

He grinded his teeth together, remembering the words that Lazlo had spoke. Utopia had a population of mutants to protect it. San Francisco had nothing if the X-men retreated now. This was a clear threat to mutant survival, and it only strengthened Lazlo's point. Lately the X-men had been more focused on their own survival.

"Everyone, we need to try attacking it one more time," Cyclops said.

The X-men nodded their heads; even Emma was willing to fight again. Those whom could fly dived downwards; dropping the people they were carrying towards the islands surface. Celeste put a hand to her head and smiled as she sensed familiar thoughts. Suddenly, beams slammed into the side of the island, causing Krakoa to scream.

"Its them," Logan growled.

The Ultimatum flew past the Blackbirds, shaking the two teams jets. Driver gave Sieg and his teammates the thumbs up as he opened the jet's hatch.

"About time some back up got here," Gambit said.

Aeon released the clips keeping him bound to the ship and dived towards the island. Sieg and his teammates jumped out of the Ultimatum. Guardian wrapped himself with energy and flew like a cannonball towards the island. X-23 popped out all of her claws and grabbed Sieg's hand. He span around in midair and hammer threw Laura towards one of the island's eyes. She stabbed her blades into the creature's eye, causing it to howl in agony. Dust changed to her sand form and flew around the island, entering through its numerous mouths. She intensified the storm, increasing speed to rip apart the islands insides. Aeon's eyes glowed as he landed between Colossus and Havok. His armour glowed a silver colour as the two X-men were drawn towards him. In a flash of light, Aeon's armour fused with the two X-men. His arms and thighs turned to steel while black fabric covered his body and Havok's symbol appeared over his chest. He spread his arms out, his armoured skin glowing as he released Havok's cosmic energy. The explosion he gave off tumbled the island, forcing it into the water. Kid Vulcan and Cyclops both fired blasts at the island's wings, keeping it from flying upwards. Guardian dived headfirst into the island, yelling as he absorbed energy from the mutant creature.

"Oh man, this is so bad ass yet so crazy at the same time, so much energy. I can't stop myself…I LOVE YOU BABY AND IF ITS QUITE ALL RIGHT…!"

Guardian's voice echoed through the island, as his energy form got deeper and deeper into the islands core. When he burst out of the bottom of the island, he kept on singing in the ocean.

"Thanks for the power guys," Aeon said, separating himself from Havok and Colossus.

He looked towards Sieg, whom was floating in midair, holding his sword ready. Pieces of crystals floated around him, creating the parts for blue and white armour. As they slammed into him, his sword began to glow a blue colour. He was drawing on the hopes and faith of those around him. His friends in the New X-men, his former lover Celeste and of course his mentor.

"Go for it," If Aeon had a mouth he would have smiled.

"I'll cut that thing straight open!" Sieg growled.

Suddenly, a tentacle wrapped itself around Sieg's leg and pulled him onto the surface of the island. He hit the floor so hard that his helmet shattered. Aeon tried to run to his student's side, but a Krakoa creature rose up off the floor, blocking his path. Sieg got off the floor, slashing the tentacle apart. A spike suddenly shot out of the ground, but Sieg rolled to the side. Swinging his blade downwards, he crumbled the rock spike to pieces. Then he jumped backwards, avoiding a series of lashing vines. But one wrapped around his leg, while another wrapped itself around his arm. He looked up in shock as a Krakoa monster towered over him.

"SIEG GET OUT OF THERE!" Aeon yelled.

The creature raised its hand, preparing to crush Sieg. X-23 and Guardian looked to Sieg in shock and began to rush to his aid. But he didn't need the help; the wind was remarkably strong around the creature. In fact the wind was so strong that the creature was torn in half by the F5 winds.

"Its about time Storm got here," Sieg sighed.

"Close but you'll have to settle for the next best thing,"

Sieg gasped and looked up, baffled at what he saw. The other X-men, particularly Noriko and Mercury were shocked. Sofia hovered over Sieg, the wind smoothly waving her hair around. She wore her hair in a ponytail and wore a modified version of her original uniform. It included the white opera style gloves, white trousers and shoes with yellow soles and a yellow shirt that exposed her shoulders and a cloth belt. But while her top once had the symbol of the X on it, this time as an Avenger she had the team's symbol on the chest of her costume. Overcoming their initial shock, both Surge and Mercury smiled. The Wind Dancer was back!

Next Final Chapter: What happens next?

* * *

_"Dont call me that, I'm a human being, your a human being. We aren't evolved or better, evolution is improvement, mutation is an accident!"_

_Heinrich Wallace_

_Mutant Powers: Creation of crystals to form shields, weapons and armour. Weaknesses: Crystal density based on confidence_

_Crystal armour: Silver_

_Metahuman augmentations: Increased stamina and strength, advanced spatial awareness in combination with reflection from crystals. Weaknesses: Augmentations unstable, organs slowly deteriorating_

_

* * *

_Hopefully everyone enjoyed the chapter, if you've really paid attention to my fics try guessing the latest OC profiles connection to our main character


	7. Final Chapter

Disclaimer: I dont own Marvel

Thank you to everyone who read the story, enjoy the final chapter and the preview of whats to come

* * *

From X-men to Avengers

Final Chapter: What happens now?

"Yes, I do have feelings for him. Whether we can ever be anything more than friends is another question. But I do know this, no matter what I will support him whatever way I can. With or without power I'll be there for him as a friend."

Sofia answered the man's question truthfully and he looked into her eyes. He saw a strong woman; ready to die if necessary for the people she cared for. She had relit the fire she had lost after M-Day. Now she was truly deserving of being given back what she had lost. The hooded man removed the vials from the case he held and put them into the syringes. Sofia rolled up the sleeve of her shirt and waited for the man to begin the process.

"You'll be given the powers you had before M-Day, I hope you are up to the burden of bearing them," He said.

"I am!" Sofia replied.

He stabbed one of the vials into her shoulder, she grinded her teeth together as the liquid flowed through her veins. She yelled in pain as she injected another vial.

"Bare the pain Sofia Montega, cope with it, because what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger," The hooded man said.

Then he injected another, and then another. Sofia felt her blood boil as the hooded man grabbed her shoulder. His left hand glowed with blue energy, sending a current through her body. The current triggered the transformation of her genes, working with the numerous drugs to restore what she had lost after M-Day. His powers not only triggered the transformation and mixture of the serums but also began to change the fabric and structure of Sofia's clothes. She stopped screaming and opened her eyes. The wind blew around her; she could feel the air as if it was a part of her body. She heard voices in the distance, the wind carrying sounds directly into her ear. At first she didn't think she could bare the burden. But she remembered the lessons she had learnt at the Xavier Institute. The wind died down, but it was just enough to keep her hovering off the floor. She looked down at the hooded man and smiled.

"Thank you," She said.

"Do not thank me, you proved that you deserved to have this power back, just don't forget that strength. If you do I'll have no other choice but to take that power away from you, the world deserves people with power whom only have the moral high ground." The man explained, turning around and walking out of the hideout.

Wind Dancer used her wind to fly through the roof of the building. Then she toppled the building, leaving Miss Sinister buried. If she were anything like her predecessor then she'd be back. But right now Sofia had something more important to attend to.

* * *

Now Sofia flew alongside the men and women she had always wanted to fight beside. Overcoming their initial shock, the heroes resumed their attack on Krakoa.

"So you've got your powers back huh?" Surge asked as she ran alongside Sofia.

"Yep, and I know exactly what to do with them," Sofia smiled as she threw her hands forward.

She controlled the wind, creating a tornado that tore the trees apart. Match and Surge both fired blasts into the tornado, creating a funnel of fire and electricity.

"Hell yeah, time to kick ass," Rockslide said.

Mercury slithered across the field, slicing two Krakoa creatures with her blades. Colossus then slammed his fist into the creature's chest, crumbling it to pieces. Dust flew out of Krakoa's body and surrounded Cyclops and Kid Vulcan. She kept them covered, allowing them to fire blasts at the island without the tentacles reaching them. Krakoa screamed and altered its shape again. It created a hand from one of its forests and swung it down to crush Rogue and Gambit. Guardian suddenly burst out of the floor, destroying the hand with a blast.

"So much energy, I really can't help but feel a little crazy," Michael mumbled.

Aeon ran across the island, jumping on a pile of tentacles. He ripped the tentacles apart with his hands, freeing Tabitha and Chamber. They both released their powers, creating an explosion that shook the island. X-23 slashed at some of the tentacles, joining Wolverine as they assaulted a Krakoa creature. The two feral mutants slashed every inch of the creature, crumbling it to pieces. Then Wolverine grabbed Laura's hand and threw her straight towards another creature. She slashed the monster across the eyes with her foot claw and landed beside Husk and Warpath.

"So are you an X-man or Avenger?" James asked.

"I'm both," Laura said.

"And its X-woman," Paige corrected.

"_**Well if you guys started calling yourselves X-People it would just sound silly,"**_ Aeon said as he jumped towards the Krakoa creature.

He slammed his fist into its chest, crumbling what was left of the creature to pieces. Guardian flew alongside Cyclops and Vulcan, the three then split off in separate directions. Cyclops turned the dial on his visor, firing a full power blast at the island. Gabriel and Michael also fired their energy blasts. The three blasts spread across the landscape of the island, cutting a Y-shape into the creature. Krakoa was howling in agony at this point, the tentacles on it's back flailing. Sieg cut several of the tentacles apart as he flew towards the islands inhuman jaw.

"Lets try this again, and get it right this time," Sieg said.

Guardian and Wind Dancer flew to Sieg's side. Sieg's body began to glow as he felt the faith that his friends had in him. He flipped behind Michael, planting his sword on the new Guardian's shoulder. Michael suddenly felt all of the energy surge through his body. He threw his hands forward, unleashing an incredible blast straight into the monsters mouth. Krakoa screamed as its insides burned. Guardian yelled and intensified the blast, releasing more energy through Krakoa's body.

"_**Shit, Polaris, Marvel Girl and Phoenix you need to use your powers to throw that thing upwards now**_," Aeon hastily explained.

"He's right, Jean, Rachel put all your strength into it," Cyclops said.

Sofia widened her eyes as she realised what was about to happen. She threw her hands upwards, putting all of her concentration into the air around the island. Sieg planted the tip of his sword on Sofia's shoulder, transferring the energy he gathered into her. Her eyes gave off a blue glow, as the wind grew fiercer. The Atlanteans widened their eyes, watching as the island was lifted out of the water. Jean and Rachel put their heads to their heads, their eyes glowing a yellow colour. They gasped, shocked at the presence of a familiar power. The tornado lifted the creature into the air, while the Grey's telekinetic energy altered the gravity around it.

"That power, it couldn't be," Emma gasped, keeping her eyes on Jean and Rachel.

The monster island blew up in the sky, releasing a brilliant cloud of energy. Sieg caught Michael by his hand as he lost consciousness. The people of San Francisco looked up in astonishment at the scene that had taken place. A moment passed before the crowd erupted into cheers. Kurt slumped against the wall of the Blackbird, he had been teleporting like crazy to reach his teammates, fortunately he managed to reach them all. Aeon climbed into the Ultimatum, shaking his head at his student's actions.

**_"That could have gone either way,"_** Sven said.

"Your telling me, for a second I was thinking of getting the hell out of dodge. Then again I do like watching explosions." Driver said.

Again Aeon shook his head and leant against the wall. He really needed to get his allies together and discuss their place in this world he'd returned to. Sieg however would continue his fight. He floated in midair, waiting for Sofia as she flew with Surge. Noriko and Sofia both had smiles on their faces as they got closer and closer to Utopia. Dust appeared on the island, materialising beside Noah.

"What happened?" Noah asked.

"You'll see," Sooraya said, smiling beneath her hood.

Some of the other X-students ran outside, including David and Josh. The two boys widened their eyes as Sofia landed in front of them. She smiled, wrapping her arm around Noriko's shoulder and motioning for the boys to join them.

"Come on idiots, come and join the hug!" She ordered.

David and Josh overcame their confusion and rushed towards Sofia, wrapping their arms around her and Noriko. The four-team mates hugged one another, laughing as the other students joined in.

"How did this happen?" David asked.

"A second chance, and I'm not going to waste it, Sieg's doing what he has to do to save our friends," Sofia said.

The X-students widened their eyes at Sofia's statement. Weeks after the Gothica incident and their teachers hadn't so much as mentioned a plan to save the resurrected students. Even the Cuckoos hadn't picked up anything from the X-men's minds. That meant that Sofia wasn't fighting as an X-man.

"Do you mean Julian and Jay?" Mercury asked.

"Yes, Sieg intends to find them and save them, and I promise I'll call you guys when we've found them."

They all smiled as Sofia hovered off of the island. She wasn't one of them, but hopefully someday soon, the friends they'd lost would be back with them. Laura looked at the students and at the X-men's black bird. She knew where her loyalties lied, in both the X-men and Sieg's Avengers. He would do good, perhaps more good than the X-men were currently doing. But more importantly he would save Julian. Sooraya joined her fellow students, thinking thoughts of gratitude to the Cuckoos. Their combined powers kept Frost out of her and Laura's minds. Even though they weren't officially part of the team, they were still willing to help. Right now Sieg was a man with a plan, a plan that put Sooraya on the path to saving Jay Guthrie. Michael however helped for different reasons. He didn't have anything to gain from this team. His redemption was impossible, he was sure that the child of James and Heather Hudson wouldn't forgive him. But what he did know was that as part of Sieg's Avengers he would be able to finally do some good.

Scott turned to his teammates, focusing his eyes particularly on Logan. He walked up to the feral man, whom looked up at him with a gruff expression across his face. They both looked one another in the eyes and nodded. The battle with Krakoa could have gone either way. Sofia had recovered her mutant powers, which was cause for concern. But more importantly Sieg was adamant about opposing anything X-Force did, even if he didn't actually know what they were up to. That meant that he was a liability, and an unintentional threat to mutant survival.

"Scott, there's something you should know, land on Utopia when you have the opportunity," Emma's telepathic voice echoed in Scott's head.

The people of San Francisco were cheering, celebrating the victory of the X-men. Unlike the people of New York, they had been given hope. They no longer felt the fear and were willing to return to their homes. Sieg and Sofia flew over the bridge, Sofia eagerly waved at the people before she flew higher into the clouds.

"So how does it feel to be flying again?" Sieg asked.

"Just like I dreamed it would be," Sofia sighed, closing her eyes as the wind blew through her hair.

Sieg reached into his pocket and began typing letters for messages he would send. He needed to gather his allies and reaffirm what their plans for the future were. Because what they did from here was the most important thing from now on.

* * *

_"This is Kyle Marshall with World Network News, I'm here in San Francisco after a glorious battle between the X-men and an apparent "monster island". Joining me is long-time X-woman Alison "Dazzler" Blaire, Miss Blaire what exactly were the X-men fighting?"_

_"Well Kyle our science people believe that the "island" was the offspring of a creature called Krakoa, we don't know much about its goals. But I believe the important thing, and I think the people can agree with me when I say that lives have been saved and property damage has been averted. A good day for the X-men I'd say!"_

"Why the hell is she on TV? She didn't even do any fighting." Logan said gruffly.

"Ali's good with people, besides Emma said that this was important, what have you got for us Emma?" Scott asked.

They stood in Utopia's Cerebra chamber. Emma sat at the chair, with the helmet on her head. She closed her eyes, bringing up images of the number of mutants left across the world.

"Sofia's mutant gene has reappeared, this brings the number of mutants up to at least 245, yesterday it was 256…the Purifiers and the Sapien League are getting worse in their attacks. Now a few hours ago Cerebra's monitoring system reported that Virgil's signal disappeared as if he didn't even exist. Literally just a few minutes ago I noticed something el…" Emma paused as she looked at the screen.

245-243-240-236-235-230

"What's happening?" Scott asked.

228-227-224-213

"Oh my god," Emma gasped.

"Find out what's going on," Scott ordered.

Emma closed her eyes and reached out with her telepathy. She looked through the eyes of a mutant. He was crawling across the floor, through the fiery remains of a building he and his friends once stood in. From his thoughts, Emma discovered that they had gone there from protection. The man was terrified, looking at his friends. Some had been cut apart; others had been caught in the explosion.

"I don't understand, why is this happening?" The man asked out loud.

**_"Because you committed a sin,"_**

Emma felt her knees shake in fear at the sound of that echoing voice. Through the man's ears, she could hear the footsteps, the clacking of armour and the drag of a blade. He rolled onto his back and crawled away, looking at the black armoured feet of his attacker. The armoured man held a scythe, stained with the blood of the mutants he had killed.

**_"The telepath watching us right now is ignoring that you and your friends have committed terrible crimes. You were all at some point enforcers for multiple crime lords, even Magneto's Brotherhood at one point. There are families who have lost sons, daughters, and husbands because of you. The chaos you have enforced in the name of "homo-superior" was pointless, the lives you have taken have only added to your punishment."_**

"Fuck, we're an endangered species man, please don't kill me," The man begged.

_**"Endangered species hmmm…what a joke, your human, a human who has committed a sin, and you must be punished."**_

"IT WAS FIVE YEARS AGO!"

_**"FAMILIES NEVER FORGET! THEY WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOUR POINTLESS MURDER AND DESTRUCTION!"**_

Emma tried to reach into the killers mind. Suddenly, she screamed as she was thrown away from the computer.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

Logan knelt down beside Emma, slowly helping her off the floor.

"Emma tell us what happened,"

"Easy bub, she's had one of those psychic attack things," Logan said.

"That man's defences are unbelievable, if I went deeper it would have killed me. There was nothing I could do to stop him, he was right that man and his friends were all criminals and murderers. It's not the Purifiers who have been killing off mutants, its him." Emma explained.

"Wait a minute, back up, this guy was killing mutants because they had committed crimes?" Logan asked.

"Yes, the last one had committed terrible crimes, and he enjoyed it too."

"It doesn't matter, they still represent at least a one fifth of our population," Scott said.

"If they really were so guilty, then they got what they deserved," Logan growled.

Emma lowered her head as she walked out of the room. This incident had distracted the two men from the real purpose of the visit. But Emma wasn't in the mood to explain it to them yet. Her discovery wasn't important right now. She'd have Forge look at Cerebra later to see if it was accurate. For a moment the machine registered Sieg as a mutant.

* * *

Miss Sinister burst out of the rubble. She screamed as her charred skin regenerated, the anger and frustration of her wasted work had finally reached its limit. Her allies had betrayed her, destroyed her machinery and stolen her research. But she'd rebuild and get back at all those whom crossed her. The diamond symbol on her head glowed as she turned her head towards a group of new arrivals.

"What the hell do you people want?" She asked.

Standing before her was a resurrected Sabretooth, leading Sauron, Daken, Martinique Jason, Black Tom Cassidy and Vargas. Daken walked ahead of the group, growling at Sinister,

"Easy runt, we didn't come here because we wanted to," Sabretooth said.

"Then why are you grunts here?" Sinister asked.

"They're here because they're interested in a plan I have formed,"

The men separated, clearing way for the leader of their group. She wore a black uniform with a gap that exposed her cleavage. Her eyes gave off a white light before she smiled, offering Miss Sinister a black-gloved hand.

"I'm the Black Queen Miss Sinister, but I hope in time you'll be able to call me Esme as all my friends do," The young woman said, smiling as Sinister hesitantly shook her hand.

Unbeknownst to the group they were being watched by Jubilee's friend. He stood on the roof of a nearby warehouse, a few strands of blonde hair sticking out of his hood. Finding out about Sofia's association with Sinister was bad enough. But now he witnessed the formation of a new band of X-villains. This angered him, particularly the presence of Wolverine's rival Sabretooth. But what really pushed him over the edge was Daken, the dark son. Suddenly a pair of very familiar claws burst out of his knuckles. He growled as he looked at the three-pronged blades.

"We'll meet soon, big brother!" He whispered as he walked away.

Evil was on the move, the Hellfire Club wasn't the only one scheming tonight.

* * *

Virgil gasped for breath as he was thrown out of the darkness. He had ran away from Sieg's Avengers as soon as Wolverine showed up. Picking himself up off the floor, Virgil rubbed his head. Never in his life had he ever been more confused than he was now. He knew potentially why his powers didn't affect Sieg, but the possibility was too much for him to accept. The shadow creature from before appeared before Virgil.

"What do you want from me?" Virgil asked.

"It isn't what I want, it is what my master wants," Rakd said as he kneeled.

Virgil turned around and widened his eyes. Standing before him were old students from the Xavier institute. Jay Guthrie, he had been twisted by Gothica; his skin was pale, with black markings on his cheeks and forehead. Two pairs of bat like wings now stretched out of his back and when he opened his mouth he revealed a pair of fangs. His uniform was a black and silver version of his New Mutant's uniform, but the X had a crack across it. Julian Keller, AKA Hellion, he was dressed in a black uniform, with a military style belt and boots. The two mutants' were stood beside a throne. And on the throne was a man wearing a pitch-black suit that covered his whole body. A cloak was draped over his shoulders but his face was hidden by the shadows.

"Virgil, it is good to finally meet you, the X-men don't know the potential they wasted by throwing you aside," The man explained.

"Potential, what do you want from me?" Virgil asked.

"I want to give you the opportunity to reach a level of skill you never would have reached with the X-men. By joining me you will have your chance to change the world as well as your revenge on the X-men, as well as an opportunity to have a rematch…with your brother." The man said, smiling as he threw a helmet into Virgil's hands.

Virgil looked at the dome shaped helmet and then at the man standing before him. He gave his answer by putting the helmet on. The man chuckled as he bought up a holographic screen of Sieg, preparing himself and his teammates for an assault on the man who sold the rifle that killed Laurie Collins. Then he looked at Aeon, meeting with his allies to discuss the future. When he looked at Deathblade, his smile deepened at the sight of the vigilante. Virgil created his crystal sword and kneeled in front of his new master.

"Have patience my new Apprentice, soon the entire world will change in ways the heroes can not imagine." The man whispered before he burst into a sadistic laugh that echoed through the halls of his base.

* * *

Fifty years later Cable and the Baby Hope arrived at the Xavier institute. Nathan wasn't shocked at what he saw. He'd been to many futures where the mansion had been reduced to rubble. Hope was fast asleep, strapped to Nathan's chest as he walked amongst the ruins. Scott had composed a plan with Nathan, he would take Hope into the future to train her as well as see what awaited mutants in the future. Cable looked down at a picture of the X-men. But they weren't the X-men Cable had left behind, they were a new class of X-men that included older versions of Surge, Rockslide, Armour, Hellion, Molly Hayes in a purple sleeveless uniform and a Green woman with red hair, possibly a Gamma empowered fighter. Then he saw a crumbling picture of his sister Rachel, sitting in a wheelchair and shaking a man's hand. Cable couldn't tell who the man was because of the picture being so old.

"Well Hope, looks like there's not much light in this future," Cable said, stroking the baby's head.

He walked further into the ruins, spotting statues of old X-men. His father Cyclops, Storm, Magneto and Rogue, notable X-men had been given tributes. But the tribute statues had been torn down by the effects of time. Although the mansion looked as if a bomb had ripped it apart, but Cable couldn't find any traces of bodies. He walked away from the ruined mansion and walked down the crumbled path that led to the rusted gate. The sky was brown and the ground was dry, there was little plant life left.

"What the hell happened?" Cable wondered.

Nathan narrowed his eyes at a building in the far distance. He reached for his binoculars and looked at the building, miles away from Westchester. It was a fortress of some kind, made entirely of crystals. Light reflected from the crystals and Cable could make out the explosions of a battle. What appeared to be future versions of heroes were fighting Sentinels.

'Surprise surprise' Cable thought, another future in which the Sentinels took over.

Hope suddenly screamed, thrashing her arms around. Nathan could tell that the baby felt something with her telepathy. Even as a baby she could tell when something was wrong. Cable swung around, pointing his gun into the dried up trees.

"Come out of there," He growled.

He listened to the footsteps and could tell that the man was wearing very old shoes. The man watching them had a unique black hairstyle, with grey spots in the hair. Wrinkles were just starting to appear on his face, but he still had the muscles of a young man. He carried a small pile of logs, the brown haired boy beside him dropped the logs he carried and hugged the man's leg. Cable kept his gun ready, but he recognised the man, even if he had aged considerably.

"It's about time you got here Bub," The man said gruffly.

"Logan, what happened here?" Cable asked.

Logan didn't answer the question; instead he motioned for Cable to follow him. Cable holstered his gun and walked with the Old man. The former X-man led Nathan to a small hut in the woods. When Logan opened the door, he grunted, signalling the boy to go in. The boy ran into the hut, straight into the arms of a woman with greying hair.

"Nathan, this is my family, my wife Rose and my son Scott. Come on take a seat, hope you don't mind warm beer." Logan said as he threw the logs onto a small pile by the chimney.

"Won't the Sentinels come after seeing the smoke?" Nathan asked.

"They know we're here, they've got no interest in old relics like me anyway," Logan coughed, removing two beers from a cupboard on the wall.

Logan's wife Rose offered to take Hope, but Nathan still didn't trust the new surroundings. He kept Hope with him, still regarding his old teammate with suspicion. Hope however wouldn't stop moaning.

"She needs food, I've got some cans of baby stuff…plus I'm sure the baby doesn't want to be in the middle of Logan relieving the past." Rose said.

Nathan shook his head and gave the baby to Rose. Hope stopped her crying as Rose patted her back, taking her towards a small crib.

"You were waiting for me?" Cable asked.

"Yeah, there wasn't much else to do after the X-men were wiped out," Logan opened the beer can and tilted the liquid down his throat.

"How long has the world been like this?"

"I'm counting…twenty years, maybe twenty two, the whole thing builds up a lot earlier then that,"

"How many mutants are left?"

"Just me, Frost and Spider-man's daughter, she's involved with this Avengers team hanging out by the fortress and Frost left the planet years ago, no ones seen her since she crashed Galactus's body into the Future Foundation building."

"What is the fortress?"

"That crystal thing you saw in the distance is the last defiant place for humanity, Wakanda was wiped out, San Francisco is Sentinel central, half of the other countries are hiding places for survivors and Latveria is in league with our "new leaders" up in Asgard." Logan explained.

He took a break, pouring more beer down his throat. Cable could see that the man was worn out. Tired from fighting and providing for his family.

"Shit, Sieg fell further then we… oh god, I still cant bring myself to describe it," Logan rubbed his eyes, dropping the beer can.

He opened another can and drank again, wiping his blood shot eyes. Nathan looked around the room, the hut looked as if it had been built by hand. The floor and roof were both creaky, as if they would fall apart at any second. Just like Logan, who was taking his time in explaining what had happened.

"You wouldn't believe the amount of people who know and curse his name. Alls I can think about now is how we did nothing to help him. We just stayed back and watched from our "Utopia" as everything that could have gone wrong did…fuck!"

Nathan never thought he'd see Logan crying. Clearly everything that could have gone wrong had gone wrong.

"So many things have happened, it feels like a nightmare. But even now we still have hope."

"What hope?" Nathan asked.

"Not in our "messiah" I'll tell you that much…unless, you go back and change everything, no maybe not. The one who leads that fortress, the one who protects the people did something we never thought she would, she surpassed her father, and she wasn't dragged down by his fall. Sieg may have fallen but his daughter rose further then I thought possible." Logan explained.

"He gets a daughter?"

"Yeah, but that's a whole different story. What I will tell you though is that this all started, the march to the events that changed the world started when we found Osborn. Everything began when we began a manhunt for a guy called…"

"Dad, Miss Wallace is out fighting again," Scott cut in, looking out of the window with a pair of binoculars.

"Scott get away from the window, we don't want any place in Cassandra's battle," Logan growled.

The boy walked away from the window, lowering his head at his father's behaviour.

"Anyway like I was saying, everything started building up around the time Norman Osborn's body was pinned to Times Square. We were all so distracted hunting his killer that we didn't figure out who the real threat was in time." Logan explained.

"Logan, who killed Osborn? And who was the real threat you were talking about?" Cable asked.

Logan got off the chair and threw his can in the bin.

"There's a tent outside you could sleep in, we'll pick up the rest tomorrow," He said.

"God damn it Logan at least tell me who distracted all the Avengers," Cable growled.

"A man who could see the worst in all of us, a man who told me so much about my eldest son that I didn't know. I wish I had listened to him and killed Daken, I wish I'd have listened to Deathblade!"

Not the End

Next Avengers: The Hunt

* * *

_"I want everything, the strong rule and the weak die!"_

_Muramasa_

_Real Name: Joseph Karada_

_Powers: None, incredible hand to hand combatant, strategist and manipulator_

_Equipment: Unstable molecule suit equipped with energy blasters, retractable blades, Vibranium sword tipped with poison_

_Murasama's Apprentice_

_Real Name: Unknown, multiple men behind mask_

_Powers: creation of blades, skills in martial arts and blades_

_

* * *

_

Preview: The Hunt

**_"So your Aeon's new apprentice…cant say I'm impressed!"_**

Sieg yelled as he rushed towards Deathblade. He swung his sword downwards; ready to cut the murderer down.

"Everyone is fighting hard, everyone has something to guide them. They have a goal, what do I have?" A red haired boy asked.

Deathblade flew through the city, the windows of buildings shattered around him. He flipped around as a fiery tentacle shot towards him. Energy glowed around his scythe as he slashed the tentacle. A creature composed of dark energy crashed through a building; its four eyes glowed as it spread out its tentacles.

_**"I knew there was a monster inside you, ROBERT REYNOLDS!"**_ Deathblade yelled.

A black-gloved hand gripped a glowing cube. With a flick of his hand, Victoria Hand's guards were ripped to pieces. A young man wearing a dome shaped helmet appeared in front of his master. He ran towards Hand, thrusting his diamond sword forward.

**Deathblade vs. Citizen V and Tigra**

Citizen V slammed his sword against Deathblade's scythe. Tigra ran behind Deathblade, leaping towards him. He pushed V aside and grabbed Tigra by her neck.

**_"You of all people should be ready to hang the Hood for what he did to you. Do you know how many people he's killed?"_**

**Deathblade vs. Daredevil**

Daredevil and his ninjas surrounded Deathblade, chasing him through Shadowland. He slashed the ninjas and ran towards their leader. Daredevil threw his Billy club, hitting Deathblade across the face. The man without fear broke into laughter as the horns of his costume grew longer and his eyes glowed a red colour.

"Even Ray has a reason to fight, or rather someone gave him a reason," The boy said.

A teenager put on the original version of Daredevil's costume, smiling as he twirled his Billy club around. People were screaming across the city as explosions rocked the building. Patriot and the Young Avengers were fighting Hand ninjas, while Guardian barged a resurrected Goliath into the wall. Jack of Hearts fired multiple energy blasts, trying to hit Vendetta. The masked acrobat slammed his feet into Jack's face, diverting his blast into Hercules's back. Jay Guthrie swooped out of the sky, holding a bloodstained trident. He looked behind him to see an African American youth with brown and yellow steel like wings. The young man charged towards Jay, grabbing his neck and pushing him through a window.

**Deathblade vs. X**

_**"Who are you?"**_

A young man wearing a black hooded jacket walked towards Deathblade. He broke off into a run, popping a pair of three pronged claws out of his knuckles. Deathblade widened his eyes at the familiarity of the claws before bringing his scythe up to block the incoming swipe. He sidestepped a few blows before slashing the attacker's hood off. The young man had blue eyes and wild blonde hair. His opponent smirked, crouching into a fighting stance.

"Bring it "bub"" He chuckled.

"What am I supposed to do, just give up because some villains taken the cosmic Cube? Should I conform to the views of the people outside? That may be your kind of heroism but it isn't mine." Sieg said as he got up off the floor.

He grabbed Tony Stark by the collar of his armour, lifting him off the floor.

"We can't give up, we can't lose here. If we stop fighting now then everything we fought, everything people died for will have been for nothing, yes this may have happened because of us, yes the people will never trust us again…BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE JUST GIVE UP!"

Aeon lifted a sword onto his shoulder while Deathblade span his scythe round. The two rivals yelled as they crashed their blades together, shaking the entire city.

The Hunt, Coming Soon

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the story, it was the build up to something much much bigger.

The Hunt should be up in at least Three Weeks, maybe earlier. Along with the Hunt I'll be telling the origin of Deathblade in my story True Heroism. Plus after the Hunt I'll tell the tale of the New Hellfire Club fighting against Sieg's Avengers and the X-men, along with Cable and Hope's adventures in the future in March to Second Coming, which also features Sieg's future daughter.

That and in the near future I'll be doing my X-men reimagining, which ties in with my True Heroism fic, and a fic dedicated to the world of this Alternate Reality Laurie Collins, what happened before she was whisked away from her reality in a reimaginining of the events of M-Day and Childhood's End.

So send me some reviews and once again thank you for reading


End file.
